Kāda orka piezīmes
by Aiva
Summary: Translated from russian to latvian language, Author of original - Farit Ahmedzhanov.
1. Chapter 1

Farits Ahmedžanovs

Kāda orka dienasgrāmata

* * *

2\. mēneša 12. diena

Mūs dzenā. Šodien bija pārbaude uz izturību – viss mūsu bataljons skraidīja augšup lejup pa Angbandas galvenajām kāpnēm, pa ceļam raustoties no pretī nācējiem balrogiem. Pēc pieciem tādiem skrējieniem kājās nostāvēt vairs nebija spējīgs neviens, tad mūs noripināja līdz pašai apakšai – kā reiz pie biolaboratorijām – un tad atvēra vienas durvis. Nelielas tādas durvis, prāva pakalna izmēros. Kad pa pavērtajām durvīm izbāzās Glaurunga purns ar visai ieintriģētu izteiksmi, bataljons draudzīgi atkal metās skriet augšup, pie tam tik naski, ka pūķis paguva aprīt tikai resno Umfargu un vēl kādus piecus atpalicējus. Pārējie veiksmīgi sasniedza šaurās galerijas – Glau tur cauri netiek, viņam uz augšu ir savs, speciāls ceļš. Joka pēc viņš gan vēl uzpūta mums liesmas nopakaļ, bet tie jau sīkumi, kaimiņu būšana. Trejus tikai apsvilināja.

Vakarā bija politinformācija. Vadīja Urthangs. Visu laiku stāstīja, kādi elfi maitas, skandālisti, tenkotāji un kašķa cēlāji. Pie tam riktīgi vārguļi, godīgi cīnīties nejēdz, tik vien zina kā no krūmiem bultas mest. Un tos mūsu Silmarilus arī esot patiesībā nevis viņējais Feanors, bet gan mūsu pašu ieročmeistars orks Priperduns izgatavojis. Viņa izbāzeni joprojām varot Sarkanajā stūrītī aplūkot.

Drīz iesim reidā.

* * *

2\. mēneša 16 diena

Uzsāku goda sardzes pienākumus dzimtajās vietās – Lielā Bosa bēdīgi slavenajā Piektajā laboratorijā. Te viss pierasts un tuvs – kolbas, korķi, maģiskie pastiprinātāji. Pie sienas – elfs šķērsgriezumā (plakāts), orks šķērsgriezumā (nabadziņš), kā arī virkne atbaidošu starpformu. Un kur tad vēl milzīgās katlu rindas, kas aizstiepjas tumsā. Viss dzimtais. Až asaras saskrien acīs. Tas viss tā gaisa dēļ, nekur citur tādu neatrast… Saurons reiz aizmirsies ieskrēja te bez respiratora – nogāzās pēc minūtes, un nekas, ka esot maijars. Tur vajag pieradumu

* * *

2\. mēneša 44 diena

Gājām reidā. Atgriezušies noķērām Urthangu un pamatīgi noslānījām. „Ak elfi esot nīkuļi, elfi neko nemākot, tik vien zinot kā cits citam rīkli griezt?" Nezinu gan, mūsējiem viņi rīkles griež ne sliktāk kā savējiem.

Īsāk sakot, lieta bija tā. Iebridām mēs mežā. Gājām trīs vienības, kvieciena attālumā, lai vajadzības gadījumā piesegtu. Talkhurs, komandieris, soļoja pa priekšu, viņu tad arī pirmo pie koka pienagloja. Bultas vispār lidoja liekas no visām pusēm reizē. Man paveicās – uzgalis noslīdēja gar gropi pie kirases kakla, tikai mazliet ieskrambāja. Es jau nebiju muļķis, novēlos mūsējo kaudzē un uzgriezu baltas acis.

Tās divas vienības, kam mūs bija jāpiesedz, vispār pietaisīja bikses. Tuvākā vēl pamēģināja kaut ko, bet tad pirmās rindas ievēlās lamatu bedrē, un pārējie ar varonīgiem kviecieniem drosmīgi pameta kaujas lauku. Trešā vispār sastāvēja tikai no jauniesauktajiem, tikko no krūts atņemtiem pienapuikām, Tulkass viņus rāvis. Piektās laboratorijas veterānu gandrīz nemaz vairs nav palicies.

Mammas tagad orkus dzemdē, galīgi asinis samaitā

Tfu.

* * *

Nākamā mēneša 22. datumā.

Jau piekto nedēļu neizlienam no purvāja. Meklējam Gondolīnu. Nekādi nevaram atrast – un pat visstulbākajam no mums ir skaidrs, kāpēc. Elfi jau purvos nelien, viņiem meži patīk, kur sausāks. Tomēr – meklējam šeit. Gan nodarbināti esam, gan ādas veselas. Leitnantu Inghaku ciena viss bataljons.

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 25. datumā

Pirpuks nojūdzies. Skraida apkārt, lūr zem akmentiņiem, veļ apkārt vecas siekstas – visu laiku meklē to apslēpto pilsētu. Varētu jau to darīt, bet viņš, maita, to darot vēl skaļi brēc: „Gondolin! Nāc ārā, es tevi redzu!" Mēģinājām iesist prātu atpakaļ, bet viņš, maita, izrādījās pārāk veikls, izlocījās un aizlaidās.

* * *

29\. datumā.

Aizdzina leitnantu Inghaku uz Doriatas fronti, iecēla vietā Urthanku. Baigi gudrais liekas, izdzina bataljonu no purva un ieveda kalnos. Jūtu, ka nebūs uz labu, ka vēl tiešām ko neatrodam…

* * *

30 datumā

Kad atvilkāmies pie ārkārtīgi pretīgu kalnu pakājes, leitnant uzreiz uzdzina mūs augšā, pa ielejām meklēšanu izvērst. Piļpahs nabadziņš, pirmais upuris – ievēlās aizā, un plācenis vien no viņa pāri palikās. Urthanks, uzzinājis par kritušo, ārkārtīgi satraucās, ņēmās aurot, ka tas viss elfu nelietību dēļ, ka elfi un Gondolina tuvu, un ka bataljonam jābūt trīskārt piesardzīgiem.

Kad puse vienības ķēdītē mēģināja rāpties augšup pa vertikālu sienu, nez no kurienes uzradās tas idiots Pirpuks un ieaurojās: „Gondolina!" Kāpēji nobira no klints kā zirņi no pāksts. Līķus novācām līdz pat vakaram.

* * *

32 datumā

Kaut ko mēs beidzot arī atradām. Skaidrs, ka ne Gondolinu, bet maz nelikās. Izglābāmies trīs, un arī tikai tīrās laimes dēļ. Paldies Tilgukam, īsts spēkavīrs, izcirtās cauri aplencējiem līdz ūdenskritumam un ielēca, parāvis mani līdzi. Tikko izpeldējām, bet izrāpušies krastā satikāmies ar sprauslājošu Urthanku. Paņēmām viņu arī līdzi atpakaļceļā – ja nu bads iestājas?

* * *

Trešā mēneša 12. datumā

Saurons izokstījis, ka es protu rakstīt, savāca mani pie sevis siltā vietiņā zinātniskās izpētes daļā. To noorganizēja pēc Lielā Bosa pavēles, kuru galīgi bija aizkaitinājuši mūsu zaudējumi Doriatas frontē. Kā izrādās, elfu strēlnieki galīgi nesodīti apšauj mūsu puišus no savām slēptuvēm. Šauj sasodīti precīzi, lai cik dzelžu mūsu puikas nesakrāmētu sev virsū, kādu spraudziņu kur ielaist bultu viņi vienmēr pamanās atrast.

Pirmais Sau izgudrojums bija bruņas bez spraugām. Dzelzs zābakos ietērptam orkam uzkrauj virsū nenosakāma veida konstrukciju, kas visvairāk atgādina uz mutes apgāztu dzelzs spaini. Pie spaiņa piestiprināts un nekustīgi pielodēts smagais šķēps. Rezultāts atgādināja staigājošu kafijas kannu ar garu osu. Nostādītas ierindā, kafijas kannas radīja ļoti draudīgu iespaidu – iekams nesāka kustēties. Izrādījās, ka soļot reizē ierindai dzelzs zābakos nav iespējams, visi tūlīt pat sāka sadurties un grūstīties, pie tam saceļot ellišķīgu troksni. Izmēģinājumi šķēršļotā apvidū izrādījās vēl nožēlojamāki – nepietika jau ar mežonīgo bleķa katlu dārdoņu, izrādījās, ka šitie teitoņi taču galīgi nespēj noturēt ierindu – un nebija jau nekāds brīnums, lielākai aizsardzībai Sau bija aizliedzis iestrādāt konservbundžās caurumiņus pa kuriem skatīties. Pēc piecām minūtēm visi kafijas katli bija izklīduši kur nu kurais, lai gan daži turpināja riņķot turpat pie starta laukuma un sadurties ar nojūgušās zvaniķa cienīgām skaņām.

Sāka ost pēc pamatīga skandāla un izskaidrošanās, taču Sau neapjuka un izvirzīja jaunu racionalizācijas priekšlikumu. Tika piedāvāts sakalt kādus divus dučus spaiņu vienā ierindā, lai vispār nebūtu iespējas izklīst vai aizslāt tur kur nevajag. Lielā Bosa vaigs atmaiga, kalēji steigšus ķērās pie darba, un pēc divām stundām vēsturē pirmais hirds bija gatavs.

Ceturtā rota ienira savās dzelzs mucās un tērauda siena pīķiem līgojoties devās virsū ienaidniekam. Sajūsminātais Saurons bija pagriezies pret Lielo Bosu un kaut ko aizrautīgi skaidroja, vēcinoties ar rokām un pat palecoties no centības – kad piepeši Melkora seja strauji satumsa un lika viņam atskatīties.

Hirda ceļā bija patrāpījusies neliela grava. Labais flangs, piepeši pazaudējis zemi zem kājām, izbira no čaumalām ārā uz zemes. Šī kaujas super kafijas kannas puse palika karājoties gaisā bez atbalsta, ierinda sašķiebās, vidējie ierindnieki paklupa – un dzelzs siena pārvēlās augšpēdus. No kreisā flanga spaiņiem tauta paguva desantēties, bet ierindas vidū pāri dzelzs apmalēm vietām bija redzamas raustošās kājas.

Lielais Boss veltīja Sauronam ārkārtīgi izteiksmīgu un dziļdomīgu skatienu, un tad devās atpakaļ uz štābu. Saurons vilkās nopakaļ, pa ceļam murminot, ka ja orkiem būtu bijuši kājās zābaki ar asiem radžiem, tad arī šādu iznākumu varētu vērst par labu.

* * *

3\. mēneša 22. datumā

Saurons ārkārtīgi vēlējās reabilitēties Lielā Bosa acīs, un sagatavoja viņam pārsteigumu. Pārsteigums bija ideja vārdā 'Miniorks'. Kā man Sau izskaidroja, lieta bija šāda. Orki ir lieli, tāpēc viņus redz jau pa gabalu, un viņiem var viegli trāpīt ar loku. Secinājums, ja orki būtu mazi, tad viņiem trāpīt būs grūtāk. No šejienes izriet nepieciešamība pēc diviem preparātiem – minimizīna, kas samazinātu orku līdz tarakāna izmēriem, un maksidrina, kas atdotu drosmīgajam karotājam sākotnējos izmērus. Tiesa gan, minētā izmēra atgūšana notiks jau dziļā ienaidnieka aizmugurē, radot tur paniku un neglābjami vedot mūs pretī uzvarai.

Iedvesmojies, Saurons ieslēdzās ar mani laboratorijā un ķērās pie eksperimentiem. Es tik tikko paguvu pierakstīt visas tās formulas, kuras man tika diktēta. Nepagāja ne nedēļa, kad pirmie minimizīna un maksidrina paraugi bija gatavi. Es gan prātīgi piedāvāju mūsu Boilam Meriotam sākumā izdarīt laboratorijas izmēģinājumus, taču manī neviens neklausījās, Saurons aizplēsa pa taisno pie Lielā bosa.

Nezinu ko Saurons tur viņam paguva sastāstīt, bet, kad troņa zālē parādījos es un par izmēģinājuma trusīšiem nozīmētie astotās rotas brīvprātīgie, spožais smaids Lielā Bosa ģīmī lika nobālēt pat Silmarilu gaismai viņa kronī. Viņš tīri vai lēkāja no nepacietības un pavēlēja nekavējoties ķerties pie demonstrācijas. Es izvilku minimizīna burku un ar mērkarotīti iepildīju pelēcīgo pulveri pirmajā piecniekā. No tā garšas brīvprātīgo acis sākumā palika par iluminatoriem, bet pēc tam par acu vietās iespraustām tukšām pudelēm. Minimizīns iedarbojās, un visai strauji – pēc sekundes mūsu priekšā gulēja pirmo mimimālistu drēbju un ieroču čupas. Paši celmlauži tajās bija pilnībā apmaldījušies – Kuvrupu, piemēram, mēs izzvejojām no viņa paša zābaka. Par nelaimi – jau nosmakušu. Lielā Bosa vaigs mazliet satumsa. Saurons, lai kliedētu nedaudz sabojāto pirmo iespaidu, piemiedza man ar aci – sak, nevelc lietu garumā, maksimizē. Un es sāku stūķēt sīkajos neliešos maksidrinu.

Nu, vispār jau es viņus saprotu – maksidrinu mūsu Lomonosovs bija iedomājies izveidot kapsulu formā. Pēc lieluma kapsulas bija vienādā izmērā ar miniaturizēto orku galvām, un tāpēc piedabūt viņus aprīt šo vielu bija zināma problēma. Pitloham es gandrīz nogriezu sprandu, Rifziham un Pirkutam izmežģīju žokli, un tikai Fritluks pamanījās iztikt bez manas palīdzības – kā pitons iesūca sevī priekš saviem izmēriem milzīgo zirni-kapsulu. Rezultāts nelika ilgi uz sevi gaidīt – četrotne strauji pieņēma sākotnējos izmērus. Nu, gandrīz sākotnējos – kā jau es biju baidījies, mūsu Lavuazjē bija saputrojis gan sastāvu gan arī devas apjomu. Klasisko apmēru vietā mūsu izmēģinājuma gorillas tagad pēc skata vairāk atgādināja izkāmējušus zirnekļus. Lai lieta būtu ļaunāka, viņiem bija nogājušas visas spalvas, zobi, un trūka arī vēl šis tas. Īsāk sakot, Boss mūs patrieca pie visiem elfiem.

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 28. datumā

Saurons atkal uzprasījās uz demonstrāciju. Šoreiz viņš paziņoja, ka pilnībā esot izpētījis iepriekšējo eksperimentu mācību , un jaunais orkus minimaksimus modelis ir garantēti bez jebkādiem nopietniem trūkumiem.

Pirmkārt, sakarā ar to, ka ieroči minimizācijai nepadevās, viņš bija iebūvējis izmēģinājuma trusīšos baismīga paskata tērauda žokļus. Kā bija izdevies noskaidrot, tas bija teju vai vienīgais, ko minimizējamais spēja paņemt līdzi savā minimālajā pasaulē.

Otrkārt, tagad kā tabletes tika izgatavots minimizīns, bet maksidrins bija paredzēts lietošanai šķidrā veidā.

Boss izrādīja interesi. Mūsu otrā eksperimenta objektu piecotne nostājās ierindā un pēc komandas aprija tabletes. Labāk gan būtu teikt – mēģināja aprīt tabletes. Uz ātru roku samontētās tērauda vafeļpannas neaizvērās pilnībā, un tabletes kuļājās starp tām kā magoņsēkliņa pa emaljēto bļodu. Mani jau sāka mākt nelāgas priekšnojautas, taču vajadzēja glābt Saurona ādu – es izķeksēju ārā tabletes, pavēlēju eksperimentatoriem plašāk atvērt žokļus un tad sametu tās pa taisno rīklēs. Binčuks, maitasgabals, protams, uzreiz aizrijās, un viņa rīstīšanās, ko pastiprināja superžokļu sasišanās, man paliks atmiņā uz ilgu laiku.

Šoreiz ekperimentatori, atminoties Kuvrupu, bija prātīgi nomainījuši kājautus uz jauniem, tā ka ārā visi izkļuva dzīvi. Tikai, jāsaka, ar minimizāciju mēs šoreiz bijām pārcentušies – viņi bija sanākuši nu ļoti maziņi – kniepadatas galviņas lielumā, ne vairāk. Es vienu noķēru plaukstā – liekas, ka tas bija Glohs – bet viņš, maita, iekoda man ar saviem jaunajiem žokļiem – un sasodīti sāpīgi iekoda pie tam – un aizlaidās kaut kur drēbju krokās. Es uzpilināju maksidrinu uz akmens, lai viņi varētu atkal pieņemt savu sākotnējo izskatu. Minimālisti sāka rosīties ap peļķīti, pagāja minūte, divas – un nekas nenotika. Manas aizdomas pārauga pārliecībā, ka nupat mums visiem būs ziepes. Acīmredzot, pateicoties tiem dzelzs toveriem pie žokļiem, minimālisti vienkārši nebija spējīgi kaut ko iedzert. Vēl jo vairāk ja atceras, ka apakšžoklī viņiem bija vairāki caurumi – pirms demonstrācijas Saurons tos gan aizsmērēja ar ķiti, taču minimizācija laikam bija tur kaut ko salaidusi dēlī.

Kopš tās reizes Lielais Boss aizliedza Sauronam nodarboties ar bioķīmiju. Minimālisti toties kaut kādā veidā iemanījās sākt vairoties, un tagad ir kļuvuši par visas Angbandas lāstu. Pietiek tikai atgulties un pamēģināt aizmigt, lai tevī sāpīgi iecirstos tērauda žokļi, bet ja pagūsti pielekt kājās un aizdegt sveci, tad vari pamanīt kā tuvākajā spraugā nozūd maza ēna. Balrogus viņi neaiztiek, bet Sau gan pēdējā laikā galīgi nedabū izgulēties.

* * *

4\. mēneša 12. datumā

Glaurungs saslimis, laikam saaukstējies pēdējā reida laikā. Šķauda, puņķojas, pamanījies jau piebeigt veselu kaudzi tautas – draņķa tārps taču pūš ārā tīru napalmu! Lielais Boss jau pāris dienas pūlas izgudrot aspirīnu pūķiem, bet pagaidām bez rezultātiem. Vakardienas pulverītis, ko ar ķerrām devās piegādāt pūķim sestā rota, izrādījās vemjamās zāles. Žēl, bija labi puiši…

* * *

Tā paša mēneša 14. datumā

Glau tagad šķauda tā, ka trīc visa Angbanda. Cik žēl, ka elfus sakāva vēl pirms gada, šobrīd tas būt iznācis daudz straujāk un efektīvāk. Glaurungs pārspēj pats savus rekordus, pēdējā reizē izsvilinājās cauri divām sānu sienām un uzgāza kalnu aplokam ar paša bērneļiem. Visi plāceņos. Bet cik jauki bija tie mazulīši, tīrais prieks bija stāvēt pie viņiem sardzē… noķersi vienu, paraustīsi aiz astes, un uzreiz no mutes dūmu mutulītis un uguns liesmiņa. Gribi - tējkannu uzkarsē, gribi – pielabo draugam frizūru.

* * *

18 datumā

Glaurunga veselības stāvoklis uzlabojas, vismaz temperatūra ir kritusies, var kādas pāris minūtes blakus pastāvēt. Tiesa gan, raksturs viņam ir galīgi sabojājies, no barošanas tūres no desmit puišiem labi ja viens vai divi atgriežas. Nekas, drīz viņu izrakstīs, tad paliks atkal vieglāk.

* * *

4 mēneša 48 datumā

Saurons atkal sastāstīja kaut ko Lielajam Bosam, jo viņam tapa izdalīta speciāla laboratorija un simts jauniņo kā brīvprātīgie. Mani viņš veco atmiņu dēļ arī paņēma komandā, tikai ne kā eksperimenta objektu, bet gan kā palīgu. Veikt novērojumus, izdarīt pierakstus un atskaitīties pie Lielā Bosa, ja sanāks kā parasti (bet šī vunderkinda idejas vienmēr mēdz beigties ar pamatīgu skandālu).

Un tātad, šoreiz Sauronam bija dzimusi ģeniālā ideja iemācīt orkiem lidot. Ņemot vērā ne visai senos notikumus, kad kaut kāda tur psiha elfa ar sikspārņu spārnu deltaplānu ielidoja pašā troņa zālē un izknibināja no Bosa kroņa vienu no Silmariliem, Boss alkst atbildēt ar kaut ko līdzīgu. Saurons tagad katru rītu dzen desmit jaunizceptos desantniekus uz Vēju Smaili, tur piestiprina pie viņu mugurām dažādas konstrukcijas spārniņus un grūž lejā. Dzīšana uz Vēju Smaili notiek pēc mana ieteikuma – man pieriebās vākt kopā līķus pie galvenajiem vārtiem, bet zem Smailes ir novietoti vilku aploki, tā ka arī barošana ir zināmā mērā atvieglota. Es savukārt tagad pieskatu spārnu izmantošanas pakāpi. Goda vārds, ja ne atbrīvojums no ierindas mācības un dežūrām drakonārijā, es būtu ieteicis Sauronam nemocīt sevi un citus un likvidēt visu partiju uzreiz. Tik un tā partija sanākusi brāķēta, neveiksmīgs eksperiments. Gribēja padarīt viņus vēl mežonīgākus, bet pārturēja katlos, tagad viņiem ir nogājusi spalva un visi rausta valodu. Pie tam visi kā viens klibi, un pie tam nez kāpēc visi uz labo kāju – Lielais Boss viņiem kategoriski ir aizliedzis soļot ierindā. Mēs ta neko, vienkārši ņirdzam, bet balrogi no smiekliem tā uzkarst, ka sāk dedzināt grīdā caurumus un krist cauri uz apakšējiem stāviem.

* * *

79 datumā

Veselu mēnesi es svētlaimē kaifoju kopā ar Sauronu, bet vakar kaifošanai pienāca gals. Lielais Boss izsauca viņu pie sevis lai noskaidrotu kā sokas eksperimenti, un īstajā laikā, tā kā eksperimentālais materiāls bija beidzies, un priekšniecība sāka mest uz mani visai nepatīkamus skatienus. Saurons braši noziņoja, ka tikuši izmēģināti divdesmit astoņu veidu spārni, kā arī četrpadsmit stiprinājuma shēmas, tikusi izstrādāta gan līganā, gan pakāpeniskā pacelšanās metodika, apgūta gaisa kauju taktika tuvcīņā un lielos attālumos, ir izgudrota iekārta, kas ļauj veikt nosēšanos uz ūdens, veikta loka šaušanas tehnikas izpēte no apgrieztā stāvokļa, praktizēta ziņojumu nodošana, kā arī sacerēta poēma, kas vēsta par Lielā Bosa piedzīvojumiem Valinorā. Man no tā visa acis sāka celties pār pieri, bet tā kā tā man no dabas nebūt nav kā Rodēnam, tad drīz vien es jau varēju paskatīties sev aiz muguras – bet Lielais Boss bija apmierināts. Viņš jau gandrīz palaida mūs prom, parakstījis rīkojumu izdalīt jaunu brīvprātīgo lidotāju partiju, bet tad piepeši palūdza mūs kaut ko nodemonstrēt. Saurons palika zaļganā krāsā, taču Bosam nepaklausīt neiedrošinājās, pavēlēja man uzvilkt spārnu komplektu numur divpadsmit un nodemonstrēt Bosam augstākās pilotāžas paņēmienus. Te nu pienāca mana kārta palikt zaļganam.

Spārni numur divpadsmit bija īpaši kretīniski – viņus nevis piesaitēja, bet pieskrūvēja pie lidotāja lāpstiņām. Paldies dievam, es biju jau paguvis izskrūvēt sarūsējušās skrūves, un vienkārši uzliku spārnus uz pleciem un ciešāk iekrampējos roku siksnās. Eleganti vēzējoties ar visai smago konstrukciju (tā arī man nebija izdevies pārliecināt lielo zinātnes spīdekli izmēģināt vieglākas konstrukcijas) es pasoļoju šurpu turpu Bosa priekšā, no sirds cerot, ka ar to pietiks. Diemžēl Boss pavēlēja lidot.

Saurons kaut ko ieurkšķējās par Vēju Smaili, taču man kļūt par barību vilkiem kaut kā negribējās, tāpēc steigšus paziņojis, ka ārā ir lidojumiem nelabvēlīgi laika apstākļi, es ātri uzrāpos uz sola un no tā noplanēju zemē. Boss ieinteresējās, bet palūdza atkārtot demonstrāciju – viņš, tā sacīt, neesot paguvis ievērot visas lidojuma detaļas. Es atkārtoju. Pēc tam vēlreiz. Un vēlreiz. Kad es, pēc maniem aprēķiniem, biju nolidojis jau vairāk kā pusotru Tongorodrima augstumu, Bosa skatiens apstājās pie tā paša nelaimīgā svečtura, no kura viņu bija ar savām kuplejām apbārstījusi pusjukusī Lučiela – un arī sāka pieņemt zaļganu nokrāsu. Man tika piedāvāts aizlidot turp un kaut ko nodziedāt pašam.

Es paziņoju, ka par nožēlu neprotu dziedāt. Boss atcirta, ka tā būs labāk – jo pretīgāks viņam liksies viss notiekošais, jo lielāku naidu tas viņā iesvels, un attiecīgi būs mazāk izredžu līdzīgu viesizrāžu veiksmīgai atkārtošanai. Es paziņoju, ka tieši to arī domāju – ka mana balss ir tik skaista un apburoša, ka gluži dabiski var viņam iepatikties, kas savukārt draud ar sekām. Boss sarauca uzacis un pavēlēja man dziedāt. Es nodziedāju vienu pantiņu. Boss aizspieda ausis un no jauna sāka dzīt mani augšā.

Te pilnīgi nevietā sarunā iejaucās Saurons un paziņoja, ka būs daudz efektīvāk, ja manu lidojumu mazliet pastimulēs. Tas ir, ja lidotājam uz zemes draud kādas briesmas, tad viņš pacelsies gaisā daudz ātrāk un noturēsies tur daudz ilgāk. Es kvēli metos iebilst, ka šīs lietas nepavisam nav saistītas un ka gluži pretēji, gatavošanās lidojumam prasa no lidotāja pilnīgu koncentrēšanos un tāpēc jo mazāk ārēju faktoru piesaista viņa uzmanību citur, jo labāk. Un vispār, lidot vislabāk ir vienatnē un mazā istabiņā ar zemiem griestiem. Saurons paziņoja, ka tādi mani secinājumi ir pretrunā ar eksperimentālajiem novērojumiem, un ka pēc biedēšanas ar elfa izbāzeni Šugrata mirstīgās atliekas tika atrastas vilku aplokā numur seši, pašā tālākajā no klints, kamēr nospiedošais vairākums pārējo desantējās daudz tuvākos aplokos, par ko var liecināt kaut vai šajos aplokos turēto dzīvnieciņu dzīvmasas pieauguma tabulas. Es iebildu, ka Šugrats vispār bija melanholijā un pašanalīzē ieslīdzis orks, un ka tāds sīkums viņu noteikti nebija spējīgs izvest no paštīksmināšanās. Te iejaucās Boss un piedāvāja Sauronam mani tomēr pastimulēt.

Par stimulatoru tika izraudzīts Karhorots Jaunākais. Es uz mirkli pat paguvu nožēlot to, ka neizvēlējos kopā ar savu bataljonu doties šturmēt Nargotrondu, bet pēc tam domas manā galvā izkūpēja kā vējš. Bēgot no vilka, es izdarīju divus apļus pa troņa zāli, pēc tam beidzot nometu skriet traucējošos spārnus un sāku rāpties augšā pa portjeru. Tobrīd, kad Karhorots, saslējies pakaļkājās, mēģināja to noraut lejā kopā ar mani, es pārrāpos uz kaut kādu karnīzi un metos bēgt pa to. Paspēris kādu duci soļu, es paklupu, sāku jau krist, bet pa ceļam uzkāros uz kaut kādiem dzelkšņiem zāles sienā un paliku karājamies aiz jostas un ādas jakas. Atvilcis elpu, es konstatēju, ka karājos uz tā paša svečtura, no kura savulaik bija koncertējusi ieklīdusī primadonna.

No apakšas uz mani ar apbrīnu sejā noraudzījās Lielais Boss, bet Saurons viņam savukārt ņēmās skaidrot, ka bez spārniem man nokļūšana šeit bija prasījusi veselas astoņpadsmit sekundes, tātad ar spārniem tas prasītu ne vairāk kā piecas, bet ja vēl sāktu izmantot zirņu paātrinātāju, pie kura tiek vesti eksperimenti, tad pietiktu pat ar trim. Un pie tam šie ir spārni numur divpadsmit, godīgi atzīstoties, nebūt ne labākais, kaut arī viens no lētākajiem un drošākajiem modeļiem. Tā viņš muldēja vēl kādas minūtes divdesmit, es karājos pie sienas, bet Lielais Boss par kaut ko domāja. Pēc tam viņi aizgāja, bet es tā arī paliku karājamies – par ko īpaši nežēlojos, jo aizejot viņi aizmirsa savākt sev līdzi Karhorotu.

* * *

6\. mēneša 12. datumā

Izgājām pirmajā lielajā karagājienā. Sitīsim elfus. Elfi gan stāv pie pašiem Angbandas vārtiem, bet mēs ejam uz ziemeļiem. Lielajam Bosam galva tomēr strādā – ne tā kā mans cietais pauris vai tie celmi galvu vietā, kas rotā otrās rotas plecus.

Visu lietu sauc dikti smalki – apiešanas manevrs. No sākuma iesim uz ziemeļiem, tad uz austrumiem, tad uz dienvidiem, tad uz rietumiem, tad atkal uz ziemeļiem, un uzbruksim elfiem no aizmugures. Viņi nonāks spīlēs starp mums un Angbandu, un tiks sasisti lupatu lēveros. Un, ja gribat zināt, kā es to zinu, nu man bija tas gods stāvēt sardzē, kad notikās lielā Kara Padome.

Ek, auksti paliek…

* * *

Trīs dienas vēlāk

Kļūst arvien aukstāk.

* * *

17\. datumā

Joprojām ejam uz ziemeļiem. Saurons šo manevru dēvē par dziļo apiešanas manevru. Kur nu vēl dziļāk – sniegs līdz ausīm, pat balrogi šņāc kā speķis uz pannas un tikko spēj pakvēlot. Iešāvās prātā, kā Kara Padomē Sau protestēja pret silto drēbju līdzņemšanu, sak, kaujas jau notiksies dienvidos, un tur siltās drēbes tikai traucēs. Toreiz tas man likās dikti gudri. Šobrīd kaut kā ne īpaši. Salst.

* * *

18\. datums

Nodzisa balrogs Tolbačiks. Lai viņam tumša piemiņa. Sau saka, ka kaut kad atdzims no jauna, bet kaut kā neticās.

* * *

20\. datums

Pagriezāmies uz austrumiem. Vakar iepurināja ceturto rotu. Ar lielām pūlēm atradām, atrakām un saberzējām, gandrīz visus arī dabūjām pie dzīvības. Izdzirdēju no viņiem pāris jaunus vārdus. Vajadzēs atcerēties.

* * *

29\. datums

Pagriezāmies uz dienvidiem. Visi ļoti cer, ka drīz paliks siltāk, bet pagaidām soļojam uz priekšu forsētā maršā. Pa priekšu iet kāds no balrogiem, kausē sniegu, aiz viņa orku rota. Pēc tam atkal balrogs un atkal orku rota, un tā līdz pat kolonnas astei. Vispār šāda ierinda ir mans izgudrojums. Saurons sākumā nolika visus balrogus kolonnas priekšgalā – viņi tur izkausēja pamatīgi daudz ledus un sniega, trešā rota teju vai apslīka, bet piektajai sanāca iet pēdējiem, un viņiem ceļš bija jau kļuvis par īstu slidotavu. Tad sacēlās vējš un viņus kaut kur aizpūta sāņus. Meklēt mēs negājām.

Saurons arī cieš no aukstuma, jau divreiz mēģināja izlīst no sava zemes ķermeņa. Mēs gan esam modri, pie pirmajām pazīmēm iedzenam šo atpakaļ. Starp citu, šobrīd neviens viņu nenosauktu par Sauronu Melno. Saurons Zilais – tas viņam daudz vairāk piedienas.

* * *

39 datumā.

Pirms nedēļas Sau salauza pēdējo kompasu. Tagad ejam orientējoties pēc zvaigznēm.

* * *

42 datumā.

Lai slavētas zvaigznes, esam atpakaļ Angbandā. Nevar teikt, ka par šādu iznākumu mēs būtu īpaši sarūgtināti. Jupis rāvis visus tos elfus… Lielais Boss mums sarīkoja tādu kāvienu, ka atsildījāmies par visām pagājušajām salšanas dienām. Viņš jau mums tāds labs.

* * *

Datums nesalasāms.

Jau veselu nedēļu atrodamies vasaras nometnē. Vispār turpinās jau ierastais bardaks. Rīt nav ko, guļam uz egļu zariem, uguni kurināt aizliegts. Bet vakar kronis vispār, atsūtīja pie mums Glaurungu – pastiprinājumam. Tad nu gan pastiprinājums!

Ekonomijas pēc arī viņu nebaro – esot noteikts, lai pārtiek no tā, kas pagadās. Nu un lops arī rij visu kas pagadās pa kampienam. Šorīt pagadījās piektais vads. Izglābās tikai nabaga Varhuks, mēs viņu tagad saucam par trīclūpiņu.

Runā, pret vakaru ieradīsies balrogi, vismaz ir cerība atsildīties. Labi, jāiet sanest žagari.

* * *

34\. datumā

Piekomandēja mani Gotmogam par ziņnesi. Iepriekšējo Glaurungs aprija. Gotmogs ir iedomājies, ka pūķis atrodas viņa pakļautībā, un regulāri pūlas līdz viņam novadīt savus armijas komandiera rīkojumus. Pāraugušais abinieks reaģē apbrīnojami identiski, Gotmogs sākumā gaida atgriežamies ziņnesi, pēc tam gaida rīkojuma izpildi, bet pēc tam dodas celt traci. Sākumā vēl rakstīja klauzes Lielajam Bosam, bet Glau pie priekšniecības ir mīļumiņos, tā ka tagad mūsu nepārspējamais karavadonis ir atmetis ar roku papīru būšanai un plāno kā likvidēt pūķi kā šķiru. Piemēram, vēl pagājušajā nedēļā, izzinājis, kurā vietā rāpulis vilksies pāri Narogas upei, aizsūtīja trīs mūsu rotas, lai mēs sabojājam tilta akmens balstus. Pūķis iegāzās ledainajā ūdenī, uzkarsēja upi, iekarsa pats un izlīda ārā parunāt pāris biezākus vārdus…

Gotmogs tomēr ir muļķis. Viņš taču sēdēja un visu vēroja no zemā krasta, kamēr mēs, slinki nebūdami, bijām iekārtojušies klinšainajā. Toties krosu pa šķēršļotu apvidu varējām labi ilgi novērot, es pat iespēlēju no Pritčhaka viņa mēnešalgu.

* * *

96 datumā

Pirms pusmēneša Gotmogs man uzticēja pirmo nopietno uzdevumu – aizvest divus jauniņo bataljonus uz Violeto Pāreju, tur apvienoties ar balrogu vārdā Pambuks, un tālāk doties izsvēpēt elfus no viņu nocietinājumiem Sirionas izteku rajonā. Viņš pats ar pārējo karaspēku mūs tur jau gaidīšot, piesaistot uz sevi elfu pamatspēkus, lai mums rastos izdevība slepus uzbrukt tiem no aizmugures. Nu labi, aizvedu arī…

Ek, ja vien es būtu zinājis, ka mūsu Hanibāls jauc Sirionas augšteces ar Narogas augštecēm, fronti ar fasādi, un kreiso kāju ar labo – goda vārds, pats pieteiktos skriet sunīšus ar Glaurungu. Protams, ka nebija nekādas kaujas, nebija nekādas uzmanības piesaistes, un nekādas aizmugures arī nebija – mums uzklupa visi turienes elfu spēki, un maz viņu tur nelikās. Pambukam, lai arī balrogs, pamatīgi sabojāja kažoku – ieaurojās kā aizkauts un aizlaidās kaut kur Miglas Kalnu virzienā. Man nācās atkāpties uz Violeto Pāreju, un tur klintīs mēs atkāvāmies līdz pat vakaram, daudz mūsējo tur nogūlās… Jauniņos es pat sāku pa īstam cienīt – cīnījās kā īsti velni, žēl tikai, ka no trim simtiem labi ja piecdesmit izdzīvoja. Nācās naktī atkāpties arī no pārejas, brienot tieši pa ledusauksta strauta gultni, pēc tam laisties pāri Vērtņu krācēm ar uz ātru roku sasietiem plostiem. Pēc krācēm mēs iemukām mežā un tur biezoknī atsēdējāmies veselu nedēļu, bet pēc tam pa kaut kādām sasodītām zvēru takām aizzagāmies atpakaļ nometnē.

Nometnē mūs jau gaidīja. Gotmogs bezmaz sarkans bija no niknuma palicis, teju vai par balrogu kļūs. Arī viņš bija cietis sakāvi, un protams, ka tikai un vienīgi manas vainas dēļ. Jo, kā izrādās, man nebija vajadzējis ar trim simtiem pienapuiku un idiotu Pambuku pa kalniem rāpelēties, bet gan paņemt piecus simtus izlases rīkļurāvēju un slepus sekot Gotmogam un pamatspēkiem. Un, kad tie, it kā kaujā sakauti, mestos bēgt, uzbrukt iekarsušajiem vajātājiem un pilnībā iznīcināt mums pretī stāvošo elfu Narogas grupējumu. Bet notikās tā, ka sākumā liekulīgā bēgšana drīz vien pārvērtās īstā, pēc tam paniskā, bet par to kas bija pēc tam, man pastāstīs tie pieci puiši, kas ir palikuši dzīvi. Kad mazliet atārstēsies. Bet mani savukārt par pavēles neizpildīšanu, balroga pazaudēšanu un pārējiem nelabvēlīgajiem lietas apstākļiem, sagaida tribunāls.

Man par laimi, tieši tobrīd nometnē ieslāja Glaurungs – nomūrējies ar dubļiem līdz ausīm un ārkārtīgi drūmā noskaņojumā. Mūsu Napoleons bija izspēlējis ar viņu kārtējo joku, aizsūtījis meklēt elfu galvenos spēkus Žirehas necaurejamajā slīkšņainē, pa kuru mūsu nabaga drakoša arī pēdējo pusotru mēnesi bija malies cauri. Pamanījis savu sadrūmušo padoto, Gotmogs piepeši aizmirsa par mani un kļuva ļoti steidzīgs, tā ka es vienkārši aizvilkos uz telti un dusmās nolikos gulēt.

* * *

97 datumā

Gotmogs sēž smailas klints pašā spicē, bet klints pakājē izlaidies guļ Glaurungs. Mūsu Maķedonietis izliekas, ka šie divi notikumi ir pilnībā savā starpā nesaistīti, pūlās komandēt no turienes. Pāris reizes sūtīja pēc manis, bet es liku atbildēt, ka sēžu virssardzē.

Atradis muļķi.

* * *

99 datumā

Mūsu Žukovs joprojām tup klints smailē. Šodien viņam beidzās pacietība, un viņš ņēmās kliegt, ka sūtot Glaurungu reidā uz dienvidiem. Glau viņu pasūtīja vēl tālāk, bet pēc tam piedāvāja nokāpt zemē un atdot pavēli pēc visas formas. Gotmogs uz to atbildēja, ka visādām stulbām pāraugušām ķirzakām viņam sīkāki paskaidrojumi nav jāsniedz, un ka ja Glau tūlīt pat nepaklausīs, tad viņš, Gotmogs, galīgi pārskaitīsies un parādīs Glau, kur rūķi ziemo. Pūķis atbildēja, ka vienmēr esot sapņojis uzzināt atbildi uz šo jautājumu, un ka viņš ir ar mieru mazliet pagaidīt. Gaida arī.

* * *

100 datumā.

Redzot, ka Gotmogs draud galīgi saiet sviestā, es nolēmu viņam palīdzēt. Aizsūtīju pie pūķa Rivcaku ar paziņojumu, ka nometnes tuvumā manīts slaistāmies Turins Turambars. Saurors dzērumā reiz bija Glaurungam izmuldējies, ka Turins kaut kad nākotnē viņu piebeigs, tā ka Glau, ar skumju pilnām acīm paskatījies uz joprojām neaizsniedzamo Gotmogu, aizsteidzās uz Angbandu. Rivcaku viņš praktiski nebija aizticis. Nu, visādā ziņā neapēda līdz galam.

* * *

7 mēneša 56 datumā

Saurons atkal sācis bīdīt progresu. Šoreiz viņš izlēma ķerties pie jūras zinātnēm. Lielais Boss nav vēl atmetis cerības izcelt desantu Valinorā, taču tam nolūkam nepieciešams izdomāt, kā tikt pāri okeānam. Saurona ideja ir sekojoša – orku vienība ieiet ūdenī. Pirmais slāj pa jūras dibenu, bet, kad ūdens sāk smelties pāri galvai, viņam uz pleciem nostājas otrs orks. Otrais orks ātri ieelpo cik daudz gaisa vien var, pēc tam noliecas un iepūš pirmajam mutē. Kad arī otrajam ūdens sāk iet pāri galvai, uz viņa pleciem nostājas trešais. Tagad jau trešais orks velk iekšā gaisu un nodod to otrajam, bet otrais daļu gaisa izmanto pats, bet atlikušo nodod tālāk pirmajam. Un tā tālāk, līdz pašai Valinorai.

Kaut kā man šī ideja galīgi nepatīk.

Tomēr izmēģinātājiem ir paredzēta papildus pārtikas deva un atbrīvojums no dežūrām drakonārijā. Tā ka es nolēmu noriskēt.

* * *

7 mēneša 58 datumā

Sestajā laboratorijā ievilkām lielu toveri ar ūdeni – trenēties gaisa tālākpadošanā. Saurons jau ir paguvis izstrādāt un nodrukāt metodiskos norādījumus – viens eksperimenta objekts noguļas vannas dibenā, bet otrs baro viņu ar gaisu.

Diemžēl izrādās, ka nav nemaz tik viegli noslīcināt orku. Mēs vai pusstundu mēģinājām noguldīt zem ūdens Fihcacku, bet viņš, maita, to vien darīja kā ņēmās uzpeldēt no jauna, nekādi nevēloties gulēt tovera dibenā un gaidīt, kamēr mēs izlemsim kurš būs otrais. Beigās mēs vienkārši piesējām viņu pie tovera dibena, pirms tam gan iesprauduši starp zobiem caurulīti elpošanai – lai neaizrijas pirms laika.

Galu galā par numuru divi izvēlējām, Rikšatu. Viņš izdarīja dziļu ieelpu, izbolīja acis un ienira. Tur viņš mēģināja iepūst Fihcackā gaisa porciju. Spriežot pēc gaisa burbuļu apjoma, kas uzpeldēja, iepūšana lāgā nepadevās, un viņš iznira pēc jaunas porcijas.

Pēc pāris mēģinājumiem noskaidrojās, ka galvenais kavēklis gaisa tālāknodošanai ir caurulīte, kas iesprūdusi starp pirmā numura zobiem. Sākām vilkt ārā, bet kas tev deva – Fihcacks iekodās viņā ar zobiem kā Karhorots smadzeņkaulā, un vaļā laist kategoriski atteicās. Beigās pa visiem mēs caurulīti izrāvām, un Rikšats ienira no jauna. No augšas bija jautri vērot, kā numur divi pūlas iepūst gaisu numur viens, bet tas savukārt mežonīgi locās zem viņa. Kāds piezīmēja, ka vispār šī darbība stipri atgādina pirmo skūpstu, kas izsauca draudzīgu rēkšanu no visu klātesošo rīklēm. Te diemžēl, numur viens pamanījās pārraut saites, iegāza numur divi pa ausi un kā korķis uzpeldēja virspusē.

Sauronam nācās negribīgi atzīt, ka viņa metodika, maigi izsakoties, nekam neder. Mūs šis ļaunatminīgais maija, protams, tūlīt pat nosūtīja šķūrēt mēslus no drakonārija (izņemot mani, kam vēl minūtes četrdesmit nācās cītīgi pierakstīt Saurona diktēto atskaiti Lielajam Bosam par veiksmīgu izmēģinājumu pirmās kārtas pabeigšanu un zinātnisku pamatojumu metodes lietderībai visdažādākā dziļuma un platuma ūdens šķēršļu forsēšanai. Otro izmēģinājumu sēriju Saurons ieteica izvest tieši Valinorā nākamajā dienā pēc tās ieņemšanas).

* * *

7 mēneša 79 datumā.

Aizvakar Angbandā bija pamatīgs skandāls.

Viss aizsākās ar bēdīgi slaveno Saurona mēģinājumu izgatavot orkus ar kaujas transformāciju (Tās jēga, kā es sapratu, ir sekojoša: pirms kaujas tāds orks kaut ko iedzer, apēd vai saostās - un rezultātā viņa spēks, niknums un izmēri vairākkārtīgi palielinās. Pēc kaujas viņš retransformējas). No šīs idejas nekas jēdzīgs nesanāca, taču kā blakusprodukts tika iegūts raugs. Čučheks pirmais atklāja, ka ar tā palīdzību no parastā bērnu barības maisījuma jaunajiem pūķēniem var pagatavot sasodīti labu strebekli, kā iekšķīga lietošana izsauc dažu kaujas transformācijas simptomu parādīšanos: Džirdžuka, pirmā to nobaudījušā laboratorijā, izmēri gan nepalielinājās, taču nomierināt mums viņu vajadzēja piecatā. Tāpat tika atklāti vēl daži negaidīti un neparedzēti blakusefekti - teiksim lietojušajam strauji uzlabojās atmiņa un viņš sāka uzskaitīt visus apvainojumus un pāridarījumus, ko kāds cits viņam pēdējo pusotru ēru laikā ir nodarījis. Ievērojami uzlabojās arī redze - visi eksperimenta dalībnieki kā viens apgalvoja, ka bez viņiem apkārt stāvošo puišu mirstīgajām miesām viņi tāpat spēja ieraudzīt un atšķirt arī viņu fea, pie tam dažkārt ne vienu vien. Tas viss norādīja uz to, ka eksperimenti ar kaujas transformāciju tika pārtraukti priekšlaicīgi. Čučheks izlēma tos turpināt pats uz savu galvu - slepus no priekšniecības, lai īstajā brīdī sagādātu viņiem pārsteigumu. Es savukārt pūlējos viņu atrunāt - ciest nevaru pārsteigumus. Bez tam, ja pārāk ilgi gatavo šo pārsteigumu kādam, tad parasti sanāk tieši pretēji - pārsteigumu sarīko tev pašam. Taču Čučheks nepaklausīja.

Turpmākie pētījumi tika koncentrēti divos virzienos. Pirmkārt, tika uzlabota transformējošās vielas kvalitāte. Es vairs īsti neatceros, kam pirmajam radās gaišā doma ievietot to strebekli destilācijas iekārtā, bet tika konstatēts, ka šķidrums, kas parādījās izejā, transformāciju veica labāk, ātrāk un efektīvāk nekā pati saraudzētā susla (Destilācijas iekārtu, liekas savulaik izgudroja Saurons. Īsti neatceros, tobrīd es vēl pie viņa nestrādāju, un paldies dievam, jo tas Veismans-Morgans ar destilācijas aparāta palīdzību mēģināja uzvilkt no orkiem niknuma substanci).

Otrkārt, Čučheks pūlējās atrast kaut ko ar ko atvieglot retransformācijas blakus efektus. Tā bija nopietna problēma, jo kādu laiku pēc transformācijas kaujas orks visai strauji pārvērtās ne uz ko nespējīgā miesas klucī. Šo pārvērtību pavadīja mežonīgas galvassāpes, roku un kāju trīcoņa, nelabums, bet dažiem pat sāka rēgoties visās malās lēkājoši mazi elfi ragainās ķiverēs.

Otrā problēma tomēr negaidīti atrisinājās pati no sevis – kādas kārtējās transformācijas laikā Prišcuks iegāzās vienā no milzīgajām mucām, kuras veselu kaudzi nesaprotamu iemeslu pēc iepriekšējā karagājiena uz Doriatu laikā Glaurungs bija atņēmis rūķiem (drakoša tobrīd bija pamanījies nedaudz apmaldīties un kaut kur bija novazājies pāri par divām nedēļām). Mucās izrādās bija iepildīti sālīti gurķi (nosaukumu mēs tobrīd nezinājām, bet atdevām godu rūķu meistariem par tādu izgudrojumu. Ar gurķu palīdzību bija iespējams meistarīgi gan vadīt kaujas transformācijas procesu, gan arī mīkstināt retransformācijas sekas). Diemžēl arī par pārsteigumiem man izrādījās taisnība. Šoreiz mums iezāģēja mans vecais labais paziņa Karhorots. Tas nolādētais krancis bija ielavījies noliktavā, kur tika glabātas transformatora rezerves, un izlaka visu kas tur atradās. Līdz pēdējai pilītei. Tik efektīvu kaujas transformāciju man vēl nebija gadījies ieraudzīt, un es ceru, ka vairāk nekad arī nenāksies.

Tūlīt pēc uzņemšanas uz krūts Karhorots sāka atgādināt elfu – Urthanka interpretācijā (To draņķi nesen padarīja par galveno atbildīgo kaujas lapiņas izlaišanā, tad nu viņš arī cenšas un drukā ar vien jaunas vai katru nedēļu. Viņa zīmētie elfi ir pat mazliet mīļi – viņiem visiem ir kvadrātveidīgas acis, ausis divu galvu garumā, līkas spalvainas kājas, uz priekšu izvirzīti asimetriski ilkņi un mati, kas lēkšķēs spurojas uz visām pusēm. Daudziem pie tam ir astes un sazin kāpēc arī bārdas, bet bruņoti viņi ir ar kaut kādiem mietiem). Mūsu sunīti ar pamatīgi sašķobīja - jau pirms tam nekāds skaistuma paraugs nebija, bet tagad palika pavisam mežonīgs.

Iesākumā šis pāraugušais bulterjers nolīdzināja līdz ar zemi zinātniskās izpētes laboratoriju. Pa tīro. Pēc tam iznesās galvenajā gaitenī, kur izsmērēja pret sienu neveiksmīgi ceļā patrāpījušos Gotmogu. Nelaimīgā kārtā sadūries ar Karhorotu, Glaurungs nepaguva pat iepīkstēties, kad jau bija saliekts gredzenā un aste izbāzta viņam mutē, ar kuras košļāšanu viņš arī nodarbojās nākamās pusotras stundas, kamēr visi bija aizņemti ar ko svarīgāku par viņa glābšanu.

To paveicis, jautrais šunelis aizlēkšoja uz Troņa zāli un tur mēģināja draiski ieķerties kājā pašam Lielajam Bosam. Tas par tādu nekaunību galīgi apskaitās un deva Karhortam tādu spērienu, ka tas ar kaucienu pārlidoja pāri zālei un atsitās pret sienu. Tiesa, Karhorotu tas nepārliecināja, piecēlies kājās un noskurinājies, viņš no jauna metās uzbrukumā.

Man bija sagadījies stāvēt sardzē netālu no Troņa zāles, un atskrējis paskatīties kas te par lielu traci, es atklāju, ka Lielais Boss tup uz Troņa atzveltnes kā vista uz laktas, un drūmi vēro kā pa grīdu Troņa priekšā draiskojas Karhorots. Vilks savukārt skraidīja uz riņķi, ik pa brīdim paklupdams pats uz savām ķepām, un laiku pa laikam mēģināja aiz mantijas novilkt zemē arī saimnieku. Boss aizkaitināti raustīja jau pamatīgi papluinīto mantiju un ik pa brīdim atgaiņājās no suņa ar kroni – nekā cita viņam pa rokai nebija. Es, gari nedomājot, ātri ieņēmu vietu uz jau pierastā svečtura pie zāles sienas – tīri lai dotu Bosam morālu atbalstu. Viņš gan, jāatzīst, mani nepamanīja.

Sev par nelaimi, tieši tobrīd zālē ienesās Saurons – acīmredzot ar savu kārtējo spožo ideju, jo smaids viņam bija pa visu ģīmi, bet rokā viņš vicināja pamatīgu pergamenta tīstokli. Karhorots meta mieru Bosa lenkšanai, divos lēcienos pienesās pie mūsu Ņūtona un maigi iekampa viņam kājā.

Saurons ieaurojās kā aizkauts, un, nesapratis lietas apstākļus, iespēra labajam sunītim un piedevām vēl iegāza ar savu spieķi pa galvu. Karhorotam uz galvas parādījās pamatīgs puns. Tas viņam nepatika, sunītis ierūcās, un pēc trim sekundēm Saurons saplēstā apmetnī un bez zābakiem sēdēja uz otra troņa zāles sienas svečtura, bet vilciņš lejā lēkāja gar sienu un neatlaidīgi piedāvāja viņam rāpties lejā un nākt paspēlēties.

Lielais Boss mēģināja izmantot radušos izdevību un aizzagties līdz zāles stūrim, kur instrumentu lādē glabājās viņa Gronds, taču Karhorots to pamanīja un ar skaļu kaukšanu uzdzina priekšnieku atpakaļ viņa laktā. Man savukārt nez kāpēc iešāvās prātā, ka pašā kaujas transformācijas idejā ir kaut kas greizs - nezin kāpēc visi izmēģinājuma objekti ārkārtīgi cītīgi pūlējās sadot pa mūli kādam no savējiem. Uzrīdīt transformeru ienaidniekam, kas viņam, ja tā objektīvi paskatās, vēl neko nebija nodarījis, kad blakus stāv pāris līdz riebumam apnikušu purnu... Acīmredzot, es turpināju savu domu lidojumu, šis iedarbīgais līdzeklis vairāk ir noderīgs vientuļiem diversantiem. Vai arī - un tas būtu pat jautri - jāatrod iespēja kā šo dziru iepildīt, teiksim, tās pašas Doriatas ūdensņemšanas vietās - iespējams ka tad tur nocietinājušies elfi sāks slaktēt viens otru...

No šīm jaukajām domām mani atrāva Čučheka ierašanās. Viņš stāvēja pie pusatvērtajām zāles durvīm un mežonīgi žestikulēja. Kamēr sunītis vēl nebija viņu pamanījis, es viņam uzkliedzu lai stiepj šurp pārējo dziru - manā galvā sāka nobriest komandējošā sastāva glābšanas plāns.

Čučheks, paldies dievam, izrādījās apķērīgs - pēc pāris minūtēm no galerijas pret zāles grīdu atsitās lielā muca ar strebekļa paliekām. Karhorots mežonīgi iekaucās un pāris sekundēs izlaka no debesīm nokritušo dzeramo. To pašu viņš izdarīja arī ar pāris spaiņu saturu, ko auklā iesietus uzmanīgi nolaida no augšas (jums būtu vajadzējis redzēt, kā to darot raudāja Džirdžuks). Uz tālāko kaujas suņa transformāciju nebija vairs ilgi jāgaida. Viņa acis sāka atgādināt ar tomātu sulu piepildītas zemūdenes iluminatorus, mēle nokarājās līdz pat astei, bet pa stāvus saslējušos kažoku pāršāvās dīvaini plankumi un tukšumi. Viņš izdeva kaucienu, un kas tas bija par kaucienu, visiem kaucieniem kauciens! Tas sākās ar zemu dobju rūkoņu, tā ka sienas notrīsēja un Saurons nogāzās no sava sēdekļa, izgāja cauri visām divpadsmit oktāvām un beidzās ar spalgu pīkstienu, kura rezultātā Melnajam Tronim sasprāga kājas un arī Lielais Boss novēlās uz grīdas.

Karhorots, pamanījis ka abi mērķi ir viegli aizsniedzami, metās pie abiem diviem reizē. Kādu brīdi es pat biju pārliecināts, ka viņam tas izdosies - ar tādu centību viņš to darīja. Acis viņam skatījās katra uz savu pusi, ķepas kustējās katra par sevi, pat kažoks bija pašķīries celiņā slīpi šķērsām pāri mugurai - jo novietojies viņš bija ieslīpi pret abiem mērķiem. Taču tad viņa spēki izsīka - viņš pāris reizes ievaukšķējās, pūlējās iesvilpties, pēc tam ieinteresējās par to kas darās zem viņa astes, devās to pārbaudīt uz vietas, taču pusceļā nolūza un aizmiga. Troņa zālē iestājās klusums. Lielais Boss piecēlās kājās, uzmauca galvā kroni ar diviem palikušajiem silmariliem un drūmi paskatījās uz saldi šņākuļojošo suni. Liekas, viņš grasījās kaut ko sacīt - tauta galerijā sastinga, es pieplaku sienai un pūlējos ar to saplūst, un pat Karhorots, miegā sajutis mirkļa svarīgumu, novāca no purna svētlaimīgo izteiksmi - taču tad, kā teiktu dzejnieki, te kāda skaņa atbalsojās klusumā...

Lielais Boss lēni pagriezās pret visu aizmirsto Sauronu. Tas sakustējās, un skaņa tapa atkārtota.

\- Ik... - Par nožēlu, Saurons bija piezemējies strebekļa peļķē, ko Karhorots nebija paguvis izlakt. Pauris viņam izrādās bija daudz vājāks par vilciņa, un viņa transformāciju nu nekādīgi nebija iespējams nodēvēt par kaujas variāciju.

\- Ik! - trešo reizi viņš izaicinoši nožagojās. Viņa acis ieinteresēti vērsās uz paša degungalu. Sajutis Lielā Bosa skatienu, viņš papūlējās pieslieties kājās, taču nespēja. Mute viņam pavērās platā smaidā, acu zīlītes brīdi pasvārstījās, un tad nolēma sekot katra savam lūpu kaktiņam. Viņam bija ļoti jautri.

\- Tūlīt kā dziedāšu! - viņš paziņoja, un mēs nepaguvām pat aci pamirkšķināt, kad viņš trīcošā baritonā iesāka:

\- Ik... O Elberet Giltoniel, Serevren re.. ik... durbatuluk...

Atskanēja dārdoņa. Tur reizē sagruva galerija ar skatītājiem, bet Lielais Boss trakās dusmās svieda Sauronam ar kroni. Par zemes labklājību atbildīgais silmarils trāpīja maijaram tieši pa aci, kopš tā laika savā starpā mēs viņu nesaucām savādāk kā tikai par sarkano aci.

* * *

8 mēneša 2 datumā

Saurons ir ķēries pie parapsiholoģijas. Ir arī sasniegti pirmie rezultāti - viņš konstatēja ka Glaurungam piemīt izteiktas hipnotiskas spējas, un tagad gatavojas tās izmantot uz visu banku. Kā tieši, Saurons vēl nav izdomājis, tāpēc pagaidām ir pavēlējis ķirzacim cītīgi trenēties, un šai sakarā iesmērējis viņam paša sarakstītos metodiskos norādījumus. Par nelaimi, Glau lasa vēl sliktāk nekā Saurons raksta, tāpēc visa hipnotizēšanas procedūra viņu abu kopīgā interpretācijā ietver sevī hipnotizējamā apdullināšanu ar ķepas vai astes sitienu pa pakausi. Gan ķepiņas gan astīte mūsu drakoniņam nav nekādas maziņās, tāpēc rezultāts hipnotizēšanai ir labi paredzams - nedēļas laikā pūķis pamanījās piebeigt trīs dučus mūsu puišu, ielauza Gotmogam degunu un bezmaz vai izpurināja Sauronu no viņa jaunā ķermeņa. Bez tam pamanījās piebeigt teju vai pussimts vilku - pēc nesenajiem notikumiem Glau vilkus necieš jo īpaši. Pie tam hipnotizēt savus upurus viņš viltīgi mēdz ap stūri. Boss beidzot ievēroja sava karaspēka straujo sarukšanu, mazliet noskaitās un aiztrieca Glaurungu trenēties kaut kur patālāk, ienaidnieka teritorijā. Viņš pavēlēja Glaurungam beidzot atrast un iznīcināt Gondolinu (tā, ko mēs nopostījām pirms diviem mēnešiem, izrādījās, nebija īstā). Aptuveni četras nedēļas mēs kaifojām bez pūķa, bet tad viņš atkal ieradās un sarīkoja traci pie Angbandas vārtiem. Skats viņam bija nožēlojams - izkāmējis, kauli un āda, aste velkas pa zemi, zobi katrs otrais izsisti, bet acis tik skumjas... Par saviem klejojumiem viņš stāstīja ļoti negribīgi - un tikai pēc tam, kad Lielais Boss sakliedza uz viņu, galu galā izveidoja kaut ko līdzīgu īsam ziņojumam. Izlasījis to, Saurons nokļuva lielās sprukās - pūķis gvelza tādas muļķības, ka kaut ko tādu parādīt Bosam draudēja ar lielām ziepēm. Viņš galu galā pasauca mani, un mēs trīs dienas pārcilājām drakona anabāzi, pūloties no visām muļķībām izlobīt vismaz kaut ko jēdzīgu.

Tātad, Glaurungs izrāpoja pa Angbandas galvenajiem vārtiem un devās uz dienvidiem. Kājoja uz dienvidiem viņš visai ilgi - pārgāja pāri divām kalnu grēdām un forsēja daudzas upes. Pa ceļam redzēja elfus, taču pietuvoties viņiem hipnotizēšanai nepieciešamā attālumā neizdevās. Pa ceļam tika hipnotizēti un ēsti dažnedažādi sīki faunas pārstāvji. Pēc tam pagriezās uz dienvidiem (jāatzīst, ka pūķis acīmredzot pazīst tikai vienu debess pusi, tāpēc šajā gadījumā visticamāk bija domāti rietumi) un pēc nedēļas sasniedza jūras krastu. Pa ceļam viņš uzdūrās kaut kādam ciematam, kurā nohipnotizēja vairākus cilvēkus.

Nopratināt viņus diemžēl neizdevās, nācās vienkārši apēst.

Pie jūras Glaurungs ieņēma nometni (te mēs ar Sauronu sastrīdējāmies. Viņš apgalvoja, ka tārps uzdūrās ienaidniekam un bija pamatīga kauja, kurā rāpulim izdevās uzvarēt, jo citādāk viņa āda jau karātos uzstiepta uz nenotveramās Gondolinas vārtiem. Es savukārt apgalvoju, ka drakons vienkārši kādu laiku paslinkoja un pasnauduļoja liedaga smiltīs).

Tālāk Glaurungs devās uz dienvidiem (šoreiz mēs nolēmām viņam noticēt) un naktī uzdūrās ienaidnieka slēpnim, ar kuru uzsāka kauju un, liekas, uzvarēja (Te nu gan nekādu šaubu nebija... jo kauju viņš uzsāka ar otro rotu, kura vēl pirms mēneša bija nosūtīta uz to pusi izlūkot. Skaidrs nebija tikai viens - kur palika rotai piekomandētais balrogs Aso? Vai tiešām šitais dinozaurs arī viņus iemanījies sagremot?)

Tālāk Glaurungs noķēra kādu gūstekni, kas paziņoja ka Gondolina atrodas piecu dienu gājiena attālumā uz dienvidiem, starp divām zīmīgām klinšu smailēm, kalnu ezera krastā. Mazliet uzkodis, drakoša aizčāpoja norādītajā virzienā (te nu mēs ar Sauronu vairs nesapratām, kurā īsti) un pēc piecām dienām nonāca tuksnesī. Ne ezerus ne zīmīgas klintis atrast viņam neizdevās, viņš izbadējās un devās atpakaļ uz dienvidiem (acīmredzot ka uz ziemeļiem).

Pa ceļam viņš acīmredzot beidzot atrada elfus (lai gan viņš visu laiku uzstāja, ka vienkārši saskrāpējies lienot cauri meža biezoknim), tie viņam pamatīgi pabojāja kažoku un uzdauzīja vienu aci. Tas atsita drakonam visas hipnotizētāja spējas - ja var spriest pēc tulznām uz viņa ķepu apakšām, viņš bija bēdzis no elfiem visu atlikušo ceļa gabalu.

Glaurungs neatlaidīgi apgalvoja, ka visu laiku gājis taisni. Tiesa gan, tas ir maz ticami - kāds viņam bija pamatīgi iešņāpis labo priekšķepu, un uz Angbandu viņš atnāca ar pamatīgu loku. Starp citu, kādu laiku joprojām bija pārliecināts, ka atradis Gondolinu - izlauza vārtus un ielauza žokli Gotmogam.

* * *

8 mēneša 14 datumā

Mums ir svētki - Lielais Boss paziņoja, ka ar šo dienu sākas jauns gads. Nav īsti gan skaidrs, kāpēc - tikpat labi tas varēja sākties arī pirms mēneša, bet Bosam jau labāk redzams - galu galā viņš bija klāt, kad tika iedibināta laika skaitīšana.

Noskaņojums Angbandā nav no labākajiem, galu galā elfi stāv pie pašiem vārtiem. Man ir pamatotas aizdomas, ka Jaunā Gada ideju ir izdomājis Saurons, lai paceltu mūsu neuzvaramā karaspēka kaujinieciskumu. Pēdējā laikā tas patiesi ir nokrities zemāk par zemu. Vēl vairāk - pavisam nesen notika pavisam traģisks atgadījums: orku zinātnieks Vavilhs izgudroja ģenētiku un teorētiski pierādīja iespējamību veikt pretēju ork-elfisku pārveidošanu, tas ir, ģenētisko dezertēšanu. Es arī iemetu acis viņa izvedumos, un man ļoti nepatika tas viens sazarojums formulas vidienē - nu pārāk tas atgādināja dakšiņu (un es atceros, ko tik nebēra katlos, lai uzlabotu mūsu sugu). Tomēr nabaga Vavilhs nepaklausīja, izdarīja eksperimentu ar sevi un, kā es jau baidījos, pārvērtās par šimpanzi. Saurons tūlīt pat noklačoja Bosam, tas traki pārskaitās un pasludināja ģenētiskos pētījumus ārpus likuma.

* * *

9 mēneša 4 datumā

Saurons joprojām nav atmetis cerību uzlabot orku sugu. Ieradies ar negaidītu inspekciju mūsu nometnē Pillotas augštecē, viņš kā reiz kļuva par liecinieku kārtējam Glau un Gotmoga kašķim. Neatceros, ko viņi atkal nebija sadalījuši, bet Gotmogs pamanījās iespiest tārpam astesgalu spīlēs, un pēc tam piecpadsmit jūdzes bēga no satracinātā pūķa Žirehas slīkšņu virzienā. Šīs teritorijas apsekošana uzvedināja Sauronu uz izdedzinātās zemes taktikas ideju.

Lai šādu projektu īstenotu, orki bija jāpadara spējīgi spļaut uguni. Pirmām kārtām Saurons protams atcerējās par Glaurungu un apsvēra iespēju izpētīt viņa konstrukciju. Es visādi atbalstīju šo ideju, dodot mājienus par to cik gan daudz vērtīgu datu varētu iegūt pēc sekcijas un šikas anatomiskās izpētes. Sau iedvesmots aizskrēja prasīt atļauju Lielajam Bosam. Boss atļāva, ar nosacījumu ka pūķis neiebildīs. Glaurungs iebilda. Varētu jau protams paprasīt pašam Bosam, kā šī pirotehniskā brīnuma autoram, taču tas skaitās nepieklājīgi. Un, manisprāt, Boss pats neatceras, ko dzērumā bija sameistarojis.

Saurons izlēma iet pats savu ceļu un sāka vākt brīvprātīgos. Sākumā no tiem nevarēja ne atkauties, jo sākotnējā projektā Sau plānoja par ugunsradošo šķidrumu izmantot spirtu, un šai sakarā bija nepieciešams iebūvēt orkā miniatūru kandžas aparātu. Diemžēl brīvprātīgie smagi aplauzās, jo pēdējā brīdī dižais eksperimentators izlēma aizstāt spirtu ar petroleju.

Sirdi plosošie eksperimenti ar orku autokrekingu turpinājās veselu nedēļu, bet tad Lielais Boss atklāja, ka tikai divas nedēļas pirms apkures sezonas sākuma Tongorodrimā ir pilnībā izsīkuši degvielas un smēreļļu krājumi. Pārskaities viņš izsauca pie sevis komendantu, Saurons novēla visu vainu uz pūķi, un Boss, pārskaities, izdzina Glaurungu meklēt Nargotrondu. Pūķim nav smagāka soda par to - viņš jau cik gadus meklē to Nargotrondu, un vēl nez cik gadus turpinās meklēt, jo viņam nav ne mazākās nojēgas, kur tā varētu slēpties. Vēl vairāk, man ir aizdomas ka Glau pat nezin, kas tā īsti ir - es reiz nejauši noklausījos, kā viņš slepus izprašņā balrogus, cik liela tā Nargotronda varētu būt un kāda izskatīties. Sev par nelaimi, viņš uzdūrās nebēdnim Vezuvijam, un saņēmis no viņa izsmeļošas un sīkas instrukcijas, aizdevās kaut kur uz dienvidiem. Pēc piecām nedēļām viņš atvilka un nometa Lielā Bosa troņa priekšā divus sprāgušus ziloņus un paziņoja, ka, ja nu kādam dikti vajagot, tad viņš zinot vietu kur šito Nargotrondu esot vairāk nekā blusu Angbandā.

Tālāk sekoja tas, ko elfi sauc par Negaidītās Liesmas kauju. Es tikai piezīmēšu, ka mums tā bija ne mazāk negaidīta.

Pūķis pēc tam vēl ilgi meklēja šo apslēpto pilsētu. Parasti viņš vienkārši vazājās apkārt pa visu Viduszemi, izprašņājot retos pretīmnācējus, kur meklēt Nargotrondu. Parasti gan izrādījās, ka tā atrodas otrā pasaules malā, un Glau, viegli iekodis, devās ceļot tālāk, pie sevis brīnoties par sava pretinieka izveicīgumu.

* * *

10 mēneša 45 datumā

Rūgtas pieredzes izmācīts, Lielais Boss tagad tur Sauronu pēc iespējas tālāk no darbojošās armijas, pateicoties kam mūsu gūtie panākumi karā pēdējā laikā ir kļuvuši nopietnāki. Tā kā arī ar zinātni viņam pagaidām ir aizliegts nodarboties, vienīgais lauciņš kurā Saurons varēja izlādēt savu pāri malām kūsājošo radošo enerģiju atlikās kultūras joma.

Viņam bija iešāvusies prātā doma par to, ka pēc galīgās uzvaras būs nepieciešami visdažādākā profila speciālisti, tai skaitā arī rakstnieki un dzejnieki, kas apdziedās un slavinās Lielā Bosa un viņa uzticamo padoto diženos varoņdarbus, kā arī iedvesmos izdzīvojušos uz tālākiem sasniegumiem. Lai jau laikus sagatavotu augsti kvalificētus apdziedātājus un slavinātājus, viņš izvilka no frontes vienībām kādus pārdesmit puišus un noorganizēja paša vadītu literatūras semināru - ar mani sekretāra lomā. Nolasījis pateicīgajiem klausītājiem vairākas lekcijas par vārdu savienošanu teikumos, teikumu grupēšanu rindkopās un to tālāku kopāsalikšanu stāstos un romānos, par jambiem un horejiem, stiliem un sižeta līnijām, Saurons uzskatīja, ka līdz ar to kursanti ir gatavi sākt strādāt patstāvīgi, un pavēlēja pēc nedēļas iesniegt gatavus darbus. Vai arī atpakaļ uz fronti.

Atpakaļ uz Beleriandu neviens nevēlējās nokļūt, tāpēc pēc nedēļas Saurona priekšā gulēja visai apjomīgi rokrakstu sējumi. Analīze pierādīja, ka vispopulārākais žanrs jaunajiem rakstniekiem ir šķitis kara lauka piezīmju un dienasgrāmatu formāts. Tas jau pats par sevi nebūtu nekas, taču mūsu Tolstojs savās lekcijās bija veltījis pārlieku uzmanību reālismam - un rezultātā visas šīs "Karagājiena piezīmes" un "Gondolīnas pievārtēs" rādīja visai traģisku ainu par galvenā komandsastāva absolūtu nolaidību un idiotismu, katastrofālu haosu ar apgādi un vadību, kā arī neskaitāmus drūmus uzskaitījumus par to kur, kad, kas, cik un kā vainas pēc dabūja galu.

Vienīgais izņēmums izrādījās Irhaks, kas bija nolēmis gūt slavu fantastikas žanrā un uzcepis romānu ko nosauca par "Elfkāvi". Stāsts vēstīja par to, kā vairāki izmisuši un ārkārtīgi talantīgi orki kāda gudra maijāra vārdā Nosaurs vadībā izgudroja un uzbūvēja aparātu, kas nogalina elfus. Aparāts pusgada laikā attīrīja no elfiem visu Viduszemi, bet, tā kā sākotnējā konstrukcijā nebija iebūvēta atslēgšanās poga, sāka apdraudēt pašus tā radītājus. Un tad viens no izgudrotājiem, vārdā Hakirs, pārģērbās par elfu. Elfkāvis uzķērās uz ēsmas un metās viņu vajāt. Te nu stāstā tika ievīts filozofiskais motīvs par mūžīgo klejošanu un dzīves negaidītajām pārmaiņām. Tiesa gan, stāsta beigas viesa optimismu - Hakira draugi izgudroja veidu kā apturēt Elfkāvi un aizsūtīt to uz Mandosa hallēm, kur tam darba pietiks līdz astotās ēras beigām.

* * *

13 mēneša 34 datumā

Lielais Boss šobrīd nav lāga omā, un visi Angbandas iemītnieki staigā kā pasisti. Vai arī kā patiesi pasisti, kā Gotmogs, kas patrāpījās Bosam pa rokai nepatīkamā brīdī, un tagad viņa ugunīgās matu cirtas, pretēji jebkuriem fizikas likumiem, ir vērstas uz leju un pa kreisi, bet pats viņš arī ir nopietni saīsinājies.

Bet vispār jau nav zināms, kas ir sliktāk - pagājušajā nedēļā Boss gluži pretēji viss staroja un pat mēģināja dziedāt. Nē, vispār jau viņš mums ir lielisks, bet jāatzīst, ka muzikālo dotību viņam gan nav. Kad Boss dzied, trīc viss Tangorodrims, mūsējie puiši krīt no kājām, bet Glaurungs aizbāž ausis ar sargkareivjiem. Pat Drauglins kauc muzikālāk, it īpaši kad izsalcis. Saurons tāpēc savāca visus mūsējos un paziņoja, ka lai tur lūzt vai plīst, bet Bosu vajag izklaidēt. Šim nolūkam viņš jau esot uzrakstījis libretu, un mums tikai ātri jāizmācās savas lomas un jāuzved Bosam luga par viņa - tobiš Bosa – dižajiem varoņdarbiem Valinorā. Luga par to, kā tika iznīcināti Koki.

Koki ir pārstāvēti alegoriski, kā nāves un iznīcības simbols. Lielais Boss saņēmis uzticamu informāciju par to, ka tie ir bīstami visam dzīvajam Ardā. Tukšgalvainie un aprobežotie Valāri diemžēl tikai smejas par viņa traģisma pilnajiem pareģojumiem un padzen no Valinoras. Pirmā cēliena beigas.

Otrais cēliens vēsta par to, ka Boss kopā ar Ungoliantu rāpjas pa kalniem, cenšoties nokļūt atpakaļ Valinorā un kārtējo reizi izglābt pasauli. Pie tam Ungolianta regulāri paklūp un paliek karājoties virs bezdibeņa, žēli lūdzot viņu glābt, bet Boss, riskējot ar paša miesisko apveidu un neganti lamājoties, velk viņu ārā. Līdz beidzot viņi sasniedz Valinoras Mežaparku.

Trešais cēliens ir lugas apofioze. Valāri ar pielīdējiem nododas izvirtušām orģijām, bet to pašā karstākajā brīdī dūmu un liesmu ieskauts parādās Boss un ar šķēpu satriec Kokus driskās, bet Ungolianta izdzer to sulu. No debesīm nogrand pērkons, tāpat dūmu un liesmu ieskauta parādās Iluvatara Roka un pasniedz Bosam silmarilus. Boss ar cieņu aiziet, bet Valari paliek turpat, sakauti, pazemoti, nošņurkuši, izmirkuši un apvainoti. Fināls. Uguņošana. Priekškars.

Lomas sadalījām lozējot. Ungoliantu izkrita tēlot Vikhukam ar iesauku Puza. Valāros nozīmējām trešo rotu, kas pēc Saurona eksperimentiem ar mērķi paātrināt orku metabolismu (metabolismu paātrināja centrifūgās) tikko spēja kājas pavilkt. Kilhaks kļuva par Kreiso Koku, Vundšuks - par Labo (zobgalis Parhizs viņus abus tūlīt pat nodēvēja par diviem mietiem, par ko saņēma no Sau pamatīgu pļauku, lai gan tas, protams, bija svēta patiesība). Man izkrita būt par Iluvatara Roku, Bosu tēloja Riščaks, pārējos nodarbināja epizodēs vai kā skatuves strādniekus. Par pirotehniku uzņēmās atbildēt Urthanks. Un tā pēc pāris stundām bija gatava sākties pirmā Angbandas Drāmas teātra izrāde.

Spēlēt Lielā Bosa priekšā nav nekāda joka lieta, tāpēc pirmais cēliens sākās pilnīgā klusumā. Visi vai nu bija aizmirsuši vārdus, vai arī iekoduši mēlē - izskaidrošanās pamatā notika ar grimasēm un pantonīmas palīdzību. Abi Koki visādi demonstrēja savu riebīgo un apkārtējiem naidīgo dabu - spārdījās, spļaudījās, rādīja pārējiem mēli un atņirdza zobus. Valari no visa spēka pūlējās to neievērot un pamatā nodarbojās ar ambrozijas lakšanu (ambrozijas vietā tika izmantots pašbrūvētais, ko mēs ar Irganu slepus tecinājām Saurona veterinārajā laboratorijā - tai pašā kurā ražoja pterodaktilus). Riščaks staigāja gar skatuves malu un plātījās ar rokām, pūloties pievērst apkārtējo uzmanību galīgi aptrakušajiem kokiem. Lielais Boss izteica indīgu piezīmi, ka ja jau Saurons sadomājis te baletu uzvest, tad būtu derējis visiem dalībniekiem uzvilkt triko un puantes - vismaz izskatītos elegantāk. Saurons, sarkans no dusmām, slepus rādīja mums dūri, šņāca un ar acīm mētāja zibeņus un pērkonus.

Pirmajai nervi uzdeva Vardai - viņu spēlēja kāds pagalam nīkulīgs orks. Saņēmis kārtējo pļauku no Telperiona, viņš no sākuma ievaidējās, bet tad pēkšņi saslējās, ieaurojās un metās pretuzbrukumā. Kokam nācās glābties bēgot, vēl jo vairāk tāpēc, ka satracinātajai Vardai pievienojās arī klibais Oromē un vēl pāris aizkaitināti Valāri. Skatuvi uzreiz piepildīja soļu dipoņa, trauku šķindoņa un klaigāšana, visi uzreiz bija atminējušies savus tekstus. Tulkass sāka skaļi zviegt, Nienna apraudājās, pa vidam bārstot pamatīgu necenzētu izteicienu gūzmu, Aule sāka rībināt kaut kādus dzelzs gabalus. Tad vēl sazin kāpēc Urthanks palaida uz skatuves melnu dūmu mākoņus, un aktieri tajos pagalam apmaldījās. Kad dūmu mākonis mazliet izklīda, skatītāju acīm pavērās sekojoša aina. Pa visu Valinoru mētājās apgāzti galdi un krēsli, saplēstas krūzes un šķīvji, un vēl kaut kādas nenosakāmas izcelsmes drazas, kā arī pāris pītu grozu palieku, kurās pirms tam bija ietērpti Koki. Turpat vaļājās arī pār mēru iereibušais Manve. Paši Koki bailīgi bija ierāvušies skatuves stūrī, pūloties netrāpīties nevienam pa sitienam. Pārējie Valāri, atcerējušies beidzot tekstu, trenkāja Lielo Bosu pa visu skatuvi. Tas gan mēģināja atkauties no vajātājiem ar ķeblīti, taču pārspēka priekšā tika atbruņots un nokļuva pamatīgas čupas apakšā.

Kad pēc pāris minūtēm Riščakam izdevās no viņiem izrauties, viņš bija noslānīts zili melns, pazaudējis visus zobus, pusi auss un lielāko daļu drēbju. Redzot viņa stāvokli, es beidzot sapratu visu Lielā Bosa neizmērojamo naidu pret Valinoras iedzīvotājiem.

Pirmo cēlienu noslēdza Bosa-Riščaka pēdējais pareģojums. "Ņo tiešaš eš šaku jumšīm - višš ļauņumš pašauļē no šiem jūšu ķoķiem šēļieš!" viņs ar bezzobainu muti nošļupstēja, un klibojot ar abām kājām un skaļi vaidot, pazuda aiz kulisēm. Pēc Saurona signāla piektais vads aizrāva ciet priekšskaru un pēc tam sāka dzīt nost no skatuves apdzērušos Valārus.

Zālē Lielais Boss nostaļģiski nopūtās un paziņoja, ka sīkumi, protams ir neprecīzi, bet pati Valinoras tā laika atmosfēra, pats izlaidības gars ir atainoti neticami precīzi. Atplaukušais Saurons deva zīmi sākt otro cēlienu.

Kalnus, kas ieskāva Valinoru, simboliski attēloja cita uz cita sakrautas taburetes. Boss-Riščaks to pakājē ilgi pierunāja Puzo-Ungoliantu. Puza lauzās, lauzās, tomēr beigās piekrita. Viņš pacēla pārinieku uz tuvākās grēdas pamatnes, un fenomenālais pārgājiens bija sācies.

Fenomenāls tas bija tāpēc, ka Riščaks vēl joprojām nebija atguvies pēc pirmā cēliena kautiņa ar pārdzērušiem Valāriem, un katru soli spēra ar lielām pūlēm. Tā rezultātā viņš iegāza Ungoliantu jau pirmajā sastaptajā aizā, un piedevām uzmeta viņai virsū pāris klintsradzes. Ungoliantas lamas acīmredzot izsauca zālē sēdošajā Lielajā Bosā patīkamas atmiņas - viņš iedunkāja Sauronu pa ribām un apmierināti pasmaidīja.

Uz skatuves Riščaks-Boss beidzot izvilka Ungoliantu no nogruvuma, skaļi nočukstēja viņai-viņam: "Ušmaņīģāķ!" un sāka rāpties tālāk. Ieņemot nākamo kalnu grēdu, viņš šoreiz nogāzās aizā pats, bet viņam virsū uzvēlās uz brūkošajām taburetēm nenoturējies Puza. Šoreiz viņi gan lamājās gan ārā rāpās daudz ilgāk.

Pēc scenārija Bosam vajadzēja, uzkāpjot kalnu masīva augstākajā punktā, paskatīties tālumā, izstiept roku un drosmīgi paziņot: "O Valinora! Es izglābšu Tevi, kaut tu arī neesi manas palīdzības cienīga!" Riščaks centās no visas sirds. Viņam palīdzēja tas, ka pēc pēdējās ķebļutrīces virsotnes augstums bija samazinājies uz pusi. Pēc ilgas stenēšanas, elšanas un pūšanas, pa ceļam nobridis Puzam rokas, ausis un degunu, Boss beidzot bija sasniedzis virsotni un tagad mēģināja izslieties taisni un valdonīgi izstiept roku. Tas viņam izdevās tikai daļēji - viņa labā kāja nodevīgi trīcēja, un viņu burtiski lauza un lieca kopā viss līdz šim pārdzīvotais. Tomēr viņš godīgi iesāka savu runu. "O Vaļiņoļa! Eš išgļāpšu tje..." - pārējo runas daļu aizēnoja lūstošu ķebļu troksnis un piramīdu nenoturējušās Ungoliantas izmisuma pilnais brēciens. Tiesa, Bosam pa visu vakaru pirmo reizi paveicās - viņš uzkrita uz skausta Puzam un tādējādi iejāja Valinorā zirga mugurā.

Zālē aizvainotais Lielais Boss pikti skaidroja Sauronam, ka lai arī Ungolianta vispār bija pirmšķirīga ````, viņš vienmēr bija attiecies pret viņu kā īsts džentlmenis un uz viņas jājis nebija. Saurons izlocījās, apgalvojot, ka tā protams ir domāta kā alegorija, kas parāda Bosa un viņa labās lietas pilnīgu morālu pārsvaru pār Ungoliantu un viņas kreiso lietu.

Trešais cēliens sākās nosacīti mierīgi. Valāru orģija šoreiz ritēja visai vārgi - atminoties pirmā cēliena bēdīgo fiasko, krūzēs viņiem bija ieliets tīrs ūdens. Pat Koki pieticīgi stāvēja skatuves malā un īpaši nelecās.

Pēc tam šo miera pilno idilli uzspridzināja mūsu pirotehniķis - šī vārda burtiskajā nozīmē. No iedomāto kalnu puses atskanēja dārdoņa, nokūpēja dūmi, un zem Tulkasa aizdegās ķeblis.

Pēc idejas, sprādzienam vajadzēja pavēstīt par Lielā Bosa ierašanos, taču tas nezin kāpēc kavējās. Tiesa, skatītāju nedalīta uzmanība tobrīd bija pievērsta Tulkasa akrobātiskajām etīdēm, pūloties nodzēst aizdegušās bikses. Valārs vārtījās pa skatuvi, lēkāja uz piektā atbalsta punkta, skaļi auroja, tirināja kājas un klopēja sevi ar rokām. Pārējie valāri kas nu locījās smieklos, kas atkal pūlējās apdzēst bikses ar bezalkoholisko ambroziju. Tā kā Tulkass pārvietojās varen jestri, tad izrādījās ka trāpīt viņam ir pagrūti. Drīz vien vai visi aktieri bija vienlīdz slapji un netīri, tā ka orģija izdevās pa pirmo. Visā šajā jezgā neviens tā arī nepamanīja kurā brīdī īsti uz skatuves parādījās Lielais Boss – kas iespējams bija pat labāk. Sprādziens bija gājis vaļā viņam tieši zem kājām, tā ka no drēbēm viņam bija palikušas tikai plīvojošas stērbeles. No ausīm kūpēja dūmi, bet izsistajiem zobiem nu vēl piebiedrojās ar to atliekām sakostā mēle, tā ka nabaga Riščaks bija palicis mēms un varēja tikai plātīties ar rokām un žēli īdēt.

Puzam-Ungoliantai bija paveicies labāk, tāpēc viņš uzņēmās tulka lomu.

„Es esmu atnācis izpildīt savu pienākumu!" viņš skaļi paziņoja.

Valāri, aizņemti ar Tulkasa dzēšanu, nepievērsa viņam ne kripatiņas uzmanības.

Nolēmis, ka tas ir tikai apsveicami, Riščaks-Boss apņēmīgi piegāja pie Laurelina un iedūra tam ar šķēpu. Laurelins sāpēs ieaurojās un sāka protestēt, bet te Puza iekrāva tam no mugurpuses ar ķeblīti pa pakausi, un viņš sabruka kā maiss. Puse lietas bija padarīta.

Telperions, ieraudzījis, ko izdarīja ar viņa čomu, sāka lēnām lavīties projām. Riščaks savicināja šķēpu un kareivīgi īdēdams metās viņam pakaļ. Puzam savukārt pēc scenārija bija jāizdzer no Laurelina dzīvības sulas, ar ko tas arī tagad nodarbojās. Valāri uz brīdi pārtrauca savas ķildas un ieinteresēti sāka vērot notiekošo.

Bija acīmredzams, ka iepriekšējos divos cēlienos smagi cietušajam Riščakam nebūs viegli panākt visai jestri lēkšojošo Telperionu, taču te notiekošajā savas korekcijas apņēmīgi ieviesa Urthanks. Sekoja visai efektīva sprādzienu sērija. Valaŗs izmētāja pa visu Valinoru. Telperions novēlās kā aizcirsts, diemžēl šis tas tika arī Bosam un viņš sabruka burtiski soli no mērķa. Toties negaidīti atdzīvojās Laurelins un pārskaities klupa pie rīkles tādu neparedzētu improvizāciju negaidījušajam Puzam-Ungoliantai.

Sprādzieniem sekoja dūmu mākoņi, kas dažās sekundēs pārklāja visu skatuvi. Tiesa, tie noplaka gandrīz tikpat ātri, atsedzot skatītājiem teju vai idillisku ainavu. Vienuviet Valāri draudzīgi veica Telperiona mākslīgo elpināšanu, bet nedaudz tālāk mieru noslēgušie Laurelins un Ungolianta pūlējās atgriest pie dzīvības Bosu. Tad aktieri, pamanījuši ka dūmi izklīst, ātri vien atgriezās iepriekšējā dispozīcijā - labais koks novēlās gar zemi, valāri paslēpās, bet Boss, atbalstoties uz šķēpa kāta, sāka treipuļot pie kreisā koka. Tas, redzot Riščaka bēdīgo stāvokli, apžēlojās un panācās pretī. Boss vārgi atvēzējās ar šķēpu uz viņa pusi, koks nezin kāpēc skaļi iekliedzās: "Ak posts un nelaime pār manu namu!" un novēlās zemē, kur viņam kāri pieklupa klāt Puza. Bija pienācis mana uznāciena mirklis.

Urthangs bija jau gatavs, un skatuvi atkal aizklāja dūmi. Es devos turp, nesot silmarilus, par kuriem nez kāpēc bija izvēlētas trīs sasodīti smagas čuguna lodes. Pirotehniķim atkal kaut kas bija sagājis greizi - dūmi nevēlējās izklīst, un man nācās brist pa skatuvi kā aklam, tikai aptuveni pūloties ieturēt virzienu uz Bosa pusi. Un protams ka es nokļūdījos! Kad dūmi izklīda skatītaji pamanīja mani - Iluvatara Roku - pūlamies iesmērēt silmarilus Manve, kas apjucis atgaiņājās no šāda goda. Apjucis es pārlaidu skatienu skatuvei, noorientējos un devos pie Bosa. Riščaks izstiepa rokas un es ieliku tajās čuguna dārgakmeņus. Valinoras uzņemšanas novārdzinātais Riščaks protams tos nenoturēja un nometa zemē - vienu uz manas kājas, divus uz savējām.

Lugas fināls patiesi bija atmiņā paliekošs. Pa skatuvi, turot sasisto pēdu un skaļi aurojot, lēkāja Iluvatara Roka. Lielais Boss gulēja uz muguras, tirinot pa gaisu kājas un nesaprotami kaut ko īdēja. Ungolianta izmisusi pūlējās sniegt viņam pirmo palīdzību. Valāri atklāti ņirdza par visu notiekošo, bet nocirstie koki klusiņām pūlējās atstumt sāņus uz viņu pusi aizripojušos silmarilus. Piedevām vēl sākās uguņošana, un visu skatuvi pārklāja zaļa gaisma - citu Urthangam par dziļu nožēļu nebija izdevies izgatavot.

Pēc mūsu izrādes Lielā Bosa garastāvoklis tā uzlabojās, ka visu radošo grupu nosūtīja uz Doriatas fronti, bet Sauronu iecēla par Tol-In-Gaurotas komendantu. Lugas viņš vairāk nerakstīja.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 mēneša 45 datumā**

Līdz nesenajam brīdim mūsu armijas galvenais virspavēlnieks nomināli skaitījās Gotmogs. Viņš bija tas, kas vadīja mūsu varonīgos karagājienus, un par visām neveiksmēm viņam tad arī tika no Bosa. Tomēr pēdējais no gadījumiem pārpildīja pat Lielā Bosa neizmērojamās pacietības mēru.

Vispār jau var Bosu saprast - tas patiesi bija neaprakstāmi stulbi. Pēc ilgiem un sarežģītiem manevriem un pamatā nakts pārgājieniem pa Beleriandu, mūsu Napoleons atveda armiju pie Tongorodrimas. Pie tam atnāca kaut kā dīvaini - no sāniem - topogrāfiju neatpazina, iekārtojās kaujas nometnē un nosūtīja Lielajam Bosam ziņojumu, ka kaut ko ir atradis. Sakarus uzturēja kurjeri. Lai elfi tos nepārķertu, kurjeru maršruti līkumoja kā nu kurais, rezultātā ziņojums galapunktā ieradās ar astoņu dienu kavēšanos. Lielais Boss saprata, ka Gotmogs beidzot ir uzdūries Gondolinai, un pavēlēja nekavējoties sākt uzbrukumu. Diemžēl aptuveni tajā pat laikā Bosam paziņoja par ievērojamu spēku iekārtošanos nometnē netālu no Angbandas. Precīzāk uzzināt, kas, neizdevās, pamatā Bosa sazin kad senos laikos palaistās melnās miglas dēļ. Vispār tā sasodītā migla mums visiem sagādā pamatīgas problēmas. Pārsteigts un mazliet nobijies, Boss steigšus atcēla iepriekšējo pavēli un izdeva jaunu - ar maksimālo steigu doties atpakaļ uz Angbandu dzimtenes aizstāvībai. Gotmogs, saņēmis abas pavēles teju reizē, prātīgi izlēma sekot laika ziņā pēdējai izdotajai, armija sapucējās, savāca nometni un, lai lieki netērētu laiku ceļa meklēšanai, aizdevās atpakaļ pa to pašu ceļu, pa kuru bija ieradušies. Problēma bija tikai tajā, ka mēs jau to nesapratām. Boss tikai redzēja, ka pretinieks atkāpjas, tātad ir nobijies, un atcēla pēdējo no rīkojumiem, pilnībā pārliecināts, ka Gondolinas jau tā vienkārši apkārt nemētājas, ja jau Gotmogs kaut ko ir atradis, tad jāņem ciet, kamēr ir ko ņemt. Gotmogu pavēle sasniedza ceļā, viņš steigšus pagrieza armiju atpakaļ, un pēc kāda laika ienaidnieks atkal stāvēja pie Angbandas vārtiem.

Tā tas būtu varējis turpināties diezgan ilgi, ja ne kāda laimīga apstākļu sagadīšanās - uz Angbandu atnāca reālais ienaidnieks un gandrīz pat ieņēma. Dorši vien būtu arī ieņēmuši, ja ne tā nelaimīgā migla. Stulbais rāpulis Glaurungs, ko izsūtīja izlūkot ar kauju, pamanījās apmaldīties starp trim akmeņiem, un rezultātā nonesa mums vienu no aizsargmūra torņiem. Miglā pretinieks robu par laimi nepamanīja, un tad jau no sāniem kārtējo reizi ieradās palīgā izsauktais Gotmogs ar savu armiju. Tur nu mums kārtējo reizi paveicās - jo Gotmogs kaut kādu iemeslu dēļ bija pamanījies nogriezties kaut kur nepareizi, un, tā vietā, lai nedēļu maršētu pa Beleriandu, ieradās pie Angbandas jau pēc pusstundas. Galvenos vārtus viņš pamanījās pat atpazīt - tiesa, tikai pēc tam, kad bija tos ieņēmis triecienuzbrukumā. Elfi uz to brīdi jau bija pamanījušies nemanāmi notīties, bet mums jautrība turpinājās vēl divas dienas. Boss vienbrīd pat bija jau sameklējis Grontu un gatavojās pats doties augšā uz mūra aizstāvēt cietoksni. Tik tikko atrunājām.

Visu šo evolūciju rezultātā kritušajos un ievainotajos varēja ierakstīt teju vai pusi no armijas. Lielais Boss, to uzzinājis, pamatoti pārskaitās. Trīs dienas, kamēr kara padome izskatīja notikušo, visi staigāja kā pa diedziņu. Saurons pamanījās nomainīt trīs miesiskos apvalkus, Gotmogs tā izkāmēja ka sāka atgādināt baznīcas svecīti, un pat Glaurungs treipuļoja pa gaiteņiem uz pirkstgaliem. Drausmīgs skats, es jums teikšu.

Pirmajā brīdī Lielais Boss bija kvēli noskaņots Gotmogu patriekt pie visiem elfiem, bet par jauno virspavēlnieku iecelt Sauronu. Pēdējam šādas karjeras izaugsmes perspektīvas galīgi nepatika, tad nu viņš tur locījās kā zutis pa pannu. Te piedāvāja izveidot jaunu Galvenā kara Inspektora posteni, te sāka slavināt balrogu taktiskās un stratēģiskās domāšanas talantus, un visbeidzot sāka īdēt kaut ko par saviem zinātniskajiem pētījumiem. Gotmogs, nabadziņš, arī nejutās labāk. No vienas puses skatoties, vienmēr būt tam, kam Boss mazgā galvu par pārējo kļūdām, nebija nekas patīkams. No otras puses - strādāt Saurona pakļautībā neizklausījās daudz ko labāk. Bieži vien Gotmoga runas padomē sākās ar prasību pēc atvaļināšanas no armijas, bet beidzās ar konkrētu armijas kaujasspēju paaugstināšanas projektu uzskaitījumu.

Šādus priekšlikumus izskatījām daudzus, taču pieņēma galu galā tikai divus. Pirmais - pastiprināt, tā sacīt, darbu ar ierindas un komandējošo sastāvu - gan fiziskā, gan morālās noturības jomā. Par atbildīgo tika iecelts Gotmogs, ar uzdevumu izveidot treniņnometni ierindas sastāvam un virsnieku skolu visiem pārējiem.

Otrais - par to atbildēt uzņēmās Saurons - bija beidzot sastādīt normālu Angbandas un tuvāko zemju karti, ideālā paplašinoties līdz pat Beleriandas dabiskajām robežām.

Kā jāzīmē kartes, Saurons, protams, nezināja. Paldies dievam, Lielais Boss apžēlojās un mazliet izglītoja viņu par tādām gudrām leitām kā mērogs, apzīmējumi, stilizācija un pārējie apzīmējumi, citādi, baidos, šis ģēnijs mestos pārcelt Anfauglitu uz papīra dabiskajā izmērā.

Nākošā aizķeršanās sanāca ar izmantojamajām mērvienībām - līdz šim par kaut ko tādu neviens nebija domājis, attālumus mērīja pēc laika, kurā tie tika pārvarēti. Labi, ka Sau, pirms ķerties pie uzmērīšanas ar šo metodi, iedomājās tomēr sarīkot pārbaudi - izmērīt attālumu no Angbandas galvenajiem vārtiem līdz Taurota kalnam. Rezultāti bija satriecoši. Puza šo attālumu pieveica divās dienās, Riščaks iekļāvās pusotrā, Rivcaks pamanījās apmaldīties un noklejoja veselu nedēļu, bet Glops, kam pa pēdām nesās no ķēdes pasprukušais Drauglins, pārvarēja šo attālumu piecpadsmit minūtēs.

Pēc šī atklājuma Saurons ieviesa jaunu mērvienību - vidējais orka raitais solis, saīsināti vors. Pēc ilgām mērīšanām un salīdzināšanām galu galā par etalona vorsu izvēlējās Pirščaka no piektās rotas sperto soli. Otrajā pagrabstāvā tukšā istabā iekārtoja mēru un svaru palātu. Istabas centrā ievietoja stikla kubu, bet tajā savukārt nabaga etalonu. Katru reizi, kad vajadzēja kaut ko izmērīt, viņu izvilka ārā, aizveda pie mērījumu objekta un lika soļot kamēr tas beigsies, pa ceļam skaitot spertos soļus.

Jāatzīst, ka kāzuss sanāca arī ar vorsu, jo Lielajam Bosam labpatikās uzzināt Glaurunga garumu vorsos. No labās puses rāpuļa garums sanāca astoņpadsmit vorsi ar astīti, bet no kreisās (pēc fiasko ar laika mēru, Saurons pavēlēja visu mērīt dubultā) tikai pieci. Izskaidrojums tam bija viekāršs. Rāpulim uz kakla bija uzmeties pamatīgs furunkuls, tā ka galvu viņš varēja pagriezt tikai pa kreisi, pie tam ne visai strauji, kas arī izglāba mūsu etalona dzīvību. Tomēr pieci vorsi - tas bija nepārspēts rekords. Nevienam citam neizdevās aizlēkšot garām rāpulim piecos lēcienos un pie tam palikt dzīvam.

Diemžēl drīz vien tika atklāts, ka ar vienu vorsu visu neizmērīsi. Garumam un platumam ar to pietika, bet augstumam bija nepieciešams izdomāt kaut ko citu, jo pa vertikālām sienām Priščaks staigāt nespēja. Lai arī mēs ļoti centāmies.

Rezultātā Saurons ieviesa jaunu mērvienību - vidējais orka raksturīgais stāvs, saīsināti tātad tas pats vors. Vispār tas bija pat ļoti ērti. Teiksim, kad mērījām lielo vārtu torni, sākumā viens etalons nomērīja to no visām pusēm. Izdarīts tas tika trijos paņēmienos, sanāca divdesmit pieci, septiņpadsmit un divpadsmit vorsi. Pirmo skaitli pieņēma par platumu, otro attiecīgi par garumu. Ko darīt ar trešo, Saurons īsti nezināja, drošības labad arī pierakstīja, tomēr gala aprēķinos tas nenokļuva.

Par augstuma etalonu izvēlējās kalsno Danguku, rezultātā arī viņu ievietoja mēru un svaru palātā. Mērot viņu iesēja auklā un laida zemē no torņa smailes, skaitot, cik reizes viņš ar pie zābakiem piestiprinātajiem piešiem ieskrāpēs atzīmi akmeņos. Sanāca četrdesmit astoņi vorsi.

Lielais Boss ar šādu mērīšanu palika apmierināts, tikai piezīmēja, ka vienmēr esot domājis vārtu torni esam apaļu.

Trīs mēnešus Saurons tā vietā, lai zīmētu kartes, gatavoja Angbandas pirmo statistisko pārskatu, dzenājot pirmo etalonu pa visām horizontālajām virsmam, kamēr otrais tika karināts pie visām vertikālajām. Sākumā es visur vazājos kopā ar viņiem - skaitīt vorsus un aizpildīt Saurona sagatavotās tabulas, bet tad man tas piegriezās, un es izlēmu iemācīt Pirščakam skaitīt pašam. Gandrīz arī iemācīju - bijām kā reiz tikuši līdz trīsciparu skaitļiem, kad mani ar pavēli aizdzina darbā uz virsnieku skolu. Tā nu mūsu etaloni lielāko daļu cietokšņa saskaitīja paši. Rezultāts bija interesants, lai neteiktu vairāk. Visi gaiteņi sanāca deviņsimts deviņdesmit deviņus vorsus gari, un ar to pašu Angbanda tika pasludināta par ideālu kvadrātu. Saurons rakstīja slavinošus difirambus par Lielā Bosa ģenialitāti, Boss pats sākumā vēl tā kā grasījās kaut ko sākt pārmērīt, bet tad atmeta ar roku. Pareizi jau ir, kāda gan vairs starpība.

Es tikmēr jutos kā circenis pelnos. Gotmogs bija izvērsis nopietnu darbošanos un jaunatvērtās virsnieku skolas apmācības programā iekļāvis visu, kas vien bija viņam šķitis svarīgs - kaujas lauka taktiku, statēģiju, netiešo iedarbību, kara topogrāfiju, partizānu karu, fortifikāciju mākslu, ballistiku un vēl virkni citu nesaprotamu priekšmetu. Pats viņš to visu pazina, tā teikt, no otras puses. Teiksim tā, par kaujas lauka taktiku runājot, nebija nevienas lielas kaujas, kurā mūsu ģēnijs nepamanītos nolikt vienu mūsu armijas daļu otrai pa sitienam. Saprast, ka tā darīt nevajag, mūsu ģēnijs jau saprata, bet, kā to novērst? Tur nu prāta viņam acīmredzami pietrūka.

Beidzās tas viss ar to, ka Gotmogs piesēdināja pie katra priekšmeta apmācības kursa izstrādes pārīti gudrāku orku un pielika viņiem par uzraugiem balrogus. Laiks tika dots divas nedēļas, un tika piedraudēts, ka ja pa šo laiku normāls kurss nebūs uzrakstīts, tad Gotmogs personiski nozīmēs visu metodisko grupu rakt pazemes eju uz Belegostu. Mani savukārt iecēla par mācību padomes vecāko sekretāru, padomei savukārt vajadzēs metodiķu uzrakstīto novērtēt. Bez paša Gotmoga padomē vēl ietilpa Saurons un Glaurungs. Pārējie gribēja uzaicināt arī pašu Lielo Bosu, bet es atrunāju. Viņam jau tāpat pietiek nepatikšanu arī bez mūsu darbošanās.

Rezultāts sanāca negaidīti labs. Īpaši izcēlās Lidellahs un Hartaks, kuriem bija izkritis rakstīt teoriju par netiešo iedarbību. Viņi bija kaut kā pamanījušies izrēķināt, ka, ja visi mūsejie aizies no Beleriandas, ieslēgsies Angbandā un tupēs tur degunus ārā nebāžot vismaz trīs ēras, tad elfi paši viens otru izgriezīs, bet dzīvi palikušie pārcelsies uz dzīvi kaut kur citur. Kas automātiski atrisinās elfu problēmu.

Man personiski tas ļoti patika. Gotmogs, liekas arī bija sajūsmā. Saurons toties bija citās domās - viņš indīgi painteresējās, cik ilgi, pēc izstradātāju domām, bus jāgaida, kamēr no elfiem atbrīvosies Valinora. Lidellahs neminstinoties atbildēja, ka astoņpadsmit ar pusi ēras. Sau apjuka, mēģināja kaut ko apšaubīt aprēķinos, bet te Hartaks piedāvāja saderēt par šo tēmu. Uz to algu, ko viņi nopelnīs šo astoņpadsmit ar pusi ēru laikā. Sau aizverās un negribīgi ierakstīja atskaitē 'apmierinoši'.

Es vēlāk pavilku Hartaku malā un painteresējos, vai viņi nav parēķinājuši, cik ātri mēs paši, sēžot ieslodzīti Angbandā, te viens otru nomiegsim. Viņš atbildēja, ka nav to rēķinājis, bet principā pietiktu ar gadu, varbūt pusotra. Kas, ar platu smaidu sejā viņš piebilda, kaut kādā mēra arī būtu problēmas atrisinājums.

Tāda netiešo darbību strateģija man sāka iepatikties.

Taktikas jautājumus izskatīt bija nozīmēti mani vecie čomi Puza un Rivcaks. Arī viņi bija rāvušies gods godam. Pirmais piedāvājums bija vienkāšs un reizē ideāls - tika piedāvāts kaujas dispozīcijā Glaurungu novietot ne kā parasti, aizmugures ešelonā, bet kā pirmo. Parasti mūsu tārps taupa savas ķepiņas un spļauj pa pretinieku pāri mūsējo puišu ierindai. Viss, kas neaizlido pietiekami tālu, nolīst pār ierindnieku galvām un mugurām, un rezultātā morāle krītas vienkārši zibenīgi, kas savukārt smagi iespaido karaspēka kopējo kaujasspējīgumu.

Glau tāds projekts galīgi nepatika. Uzreiz apēst referentus viņš nevarēja, tas būtu skaitījies nepieklājīgi, tāpēc rāpuļa iebildumi bija tīri teorētiskā plānā. Tā piemēram, viņš apgalvoja, ka šādai ierindai varetu viegli izveidoties neparedzēts taktisks pārrāvums. Tas ir, viņš kaujas karstumā varētu arī nepamanīt, ka mēs pārējie jau ņemam kājas pār pleciem, turpināt cīņu vienatnē un mirt nejēdzīgā varoņa nāvē pretinieka pārspēka pievarēts. Puzo uz to atbildēja, ka, atrodoties ierindas aizmugurē, pūķis tomēr vienmēr bija pamanījies pirmais notīties no kaujaslauka, un tādās reizēs šis taktiskā pārrāvuma faktors viņu absoluti nebija satraucis. Glau sāka protestēt, taču iejaucās Saurons, pārtrauca diskusiju un pavēlēja izstrādātājiem rūpīgāk izpētīt šo problēmu.

Otrs taktikas grupas izstrādes priekšlikums man iepatikās vēl vairāk. Viņi ierosinaja ietērpt pūķi kaujas kostīmā, kas būtu bultu, škēpu un zobenu necaursitams. Uz galvas uzmaukt ķiveri, uz kakla tubusu, rumpi apkarināt ar bruņu plāksnēm, ķepas piesegt ar ķepsargiem, bet uz žokļiem uzkabināt liesmu slāpētāju. Lai palielinātu mobilitāti tika piedāvāts inženiertehnisks šasijas risinājums - nagi tika ieāķēti pedāļos līdzīgi kā velosipēdā, ķēdes pārvads grieza zvaigznītes, bet tās savukārt padeva griezes momentu uz kāpurķēdēm. Kustības un ugunsspēka vadību nodrošināja speciāli apmācīta piecu orku ekipāža ar speciālu pārnesumu un sakabju palīdzību. Ekipažas vajadzībām uz muguras bija paredzēta ērta kabine ar šaujamlūkām.

Par projektu bija sajūsmā visi, izņemot pašu Glaurungu - rāpulis to padzirdējis uzvilkās ne pa jokam. Īpaši viņu satracināja ierīce, ko Rivcaks eleganti bija nosaucis par 'forsāžu' - kad pūķis saprata, kāds ir tās darbības princips un kur to izstrādātāji plāno piestiprināt, tad atmeta ar ķepu visai diplomātijai un izdemolēja sēžu zāli, kurā notika šis pasākums. Paldies Bosam, referentiem viņš klāt netika, tāpēc nervu nomierināšanai rāpulis ielauzās netālu esošajā treniņnometnē ierindas sastāvam un sarīkoja tur ārpuskārtas mācības.

Tautu tur, jāatzīst, dresēja nopietni. Glaurungs tā arī gandrīz nevienu nenoķēra.

* * *

 **41 mēneša 39tajā datumā**

Angbandā notika kārtējā reorganizācija. Lielais Boss bija izlēmis turpināt karot ar zinātnisku pieeju, un tāpēc izdomājis Ģenerālštābu. Tā kā labāku kandidatūru nebija, tajā ietilpa Gotmogs, Saurons un Glaurungs. Jāsaka, ka šī trijotne aizlaisties no frontes bija ne mazāk priecīgi, kā mēs - tikt vaļā no tādiem komandieriem. Tā ka viss atrisinājās par abpusēju apmierinātību iesaistītajām personām. Saurons gan pamēģināja piesaistīt arī mani štābam par sekretāru, taču man tai čūsku midzenī atrasties nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās, tāpēc es atļāvos sameloties, ka esmu apslimis, un pa to laiku notinos uz aktīvo armiju. Manā vietā par sekretāru iecēla Rivcaku, kas bija kaut kur pamanījies ielauzīties lasīt un rakstīt, un neuzmanīgi par to izmuldējies krogā.

Teikt, ka mums sākās zaļa dzīve, bija nepateikt neko. Ģenerālštābs kricelēja vienu grandiozu plānu pēc otra - atrast un noķert Nargotrondu, ieņemt Gondolinu, panākt galīgo risinājumu Valinoras jautājumā. Reizēm tādas direktīvas pat sūtīja uz fronti - proti, mums - kaut ko tur pārraut, ieņemt, attīstīt uzbrukumu, nostiprināties ieņemtajā placdarmā, nu, visādas tamlīdzīgas muļķības. Parasti tādas depešas piegādāja Rivcaks, pēc tam puisis nedēļu pavadīja sauļojoties un makšķerējot, kamēr mēs, salikuši galvas kopā, cītīgi gatavojām atskaiti. Batāliju literatūrā man nekad nebija bijušas īpašas sekmes, tāpēc es tās parasti atstāju biedru ziņā, no kuriem visvairāk pamanījās izcelties Puza - viņa 'Doriatas ieņemšana' kļuva par īstu bestselleru. Labāk būtu tomēr piedalījies, kurš gan zināja ka tas draņķis tā mani iegāzīs. Īsāk sakot, atskaitē ar nosaukumu 'Doriatas ieņemšana' viņš bija sasodīti puķaini aprakstījis, kā kritiskajā kaujas mirklī, uzvarai svārstoties, es personiski noduru vai nu Kelegornu, vai Kurufinu - pats neatceros ko - ar ko arī nosveru uzvaras kausus mums par labu. Rezultātā jau nākamajā depešā mani gaidīja steidzīgs izsaukums uz Angbandu, kur mani plānošot apbalvot ar tādam notikumam par godu speciāli radītu ordeni.

Goda vārds, Rivcaku, kas man šo prieka vēsti atveda, es gandrīz kailām rokām nožņaudzu. Un žēl ka tā pārsteidzos, kā viņš man vēlāk pastāstīja, kad puiši bija mūs atvilkuši vienu no otra, sākotnējā plānā virspavēlniecība bija domājusi ierasties personiski un ordeņa pasniegšanu veikt uz vēl kūpošajām Apslēptās Karalistes drupām. Rivcakam ar lielām pūlēm bija izdevies viņus no tāda soļa atrunāt.

Puza, jūtot zināmu vainu, piedāvājās mani izglābt - uzrakstīt kārtējā apcerējumā par manu varonīgo nāvi, kaut vai no tā paša sasodītā Belega bultas. Plāns jau bija labs, ja ne viens mazs 'bet' - tuvojās ziema, un atgriezties uz ziemošanu Angbandā, kad tu esi tik veiksmīgi nokauts un apraudāts, īsti nepiedienējās. Bet vienam pārziemot Beleriandā - tādas izpriecas savukārt es pat ienaidniekam nenovēlētu.

Nācās vien man doties atpakaļ, pa ceļam rūpīgi nolādot Puzu un viņa fantāzijas lidojumus. Rivcaks, redzot mani tik nelaimīgu, pūlējās kaut kā mani uzmundrināt un pačukstēja, ka mani Angbandā ļoti gribot satikt pats Saurons. Mani gan tāds jaunums maz iepriecināja. Pieredze liecināja, ka pārāk liela kāda visiem zināmā maijāra uzmanība neko labu parasti nesola.

Ordenis bija izgatavots no dzelzs, smags un sasodīti bezgaumīgs. Izpildes veidā bezgaumīgs - melns aplis uz sarkana fona, kurā iekalti burti "Dižais Varonis Karā ar Rūķiem, Elfiem un Ļaudīm". Kopā ar to bija arī nozīmīte "Varenais Orks , Rūķ-, Elf- un Cilvēkkāvis", ko pienācās nēsāt piespraustu pie cepures. Pasniedza to visu pats Sau, un vispār arī visu ceremoniju Sau vadīja vienpersoniski - Lielais Boss parādījās tikai uz brīdi, apsveica nez kāpēc tikai Rivcaku, bet balrogs ar pūķi tikmēr sēdēja katrs savā Lielās Zāles pusē un drūmi urbās viens otrā ar skatieniem. Rivcaks, pamanījis manu neizpratni, steigšus pačukstēja, ka tas tāpēc, ka abi saplēsušies, gatavojot plānus iebrukumam Valinorā. Gotmogs esot piedāvājis uzreiz sākt ar triecienuzbrukumu Tanikvetinai - starp citu, parastais viņa paņēmiens, viņa vadībā mēs vispār nekad neko pat nemēģinājām apiet, vienmēr bridām pa taisno. Glau savukārt kalnus ne īpaši mīl, tāpēc piedāvājis izcelties krastā un sākt pakāpenisku ielenkšanas operāciju. Plānus, kā parasti, bija vajadzējis iesniegt jau vakar, abi teorētiķi nebija spējuši vienoties, tad nu iesnieguši abus plānus - sak, lai Boss izvēlas tīkamāko. Lielajam Bosam savukārt laikam arī bijis ne līdz tādiem sīkumiem kā izlasīt iesniegto, viņš vienkārši visu parakstāmo arī parakstījis. Tagad abi sēž un gaida neizbēgamo atmaskojumu un tam sekojošo brāzienu no Bosa, un ar tādiem sīkumiem, kā mana apbalvošana, viņiem nav ne laika ne vēlēšanās noņemties.

Mani vairāk gan satrauca Saurona uzvedība. Maijārs slavēja mani vai no ādas ārā līzdams, cildinot manu varonību, izmanību un kaujas prasmes - un ar katru vārdu es arvien skaidrāk sapratu, ka tūlīt pār manu nabaga galvu nāks vēl kāda nelaime.

Tā arī izrādījās. Tūlīt pēc apbalvošanas ceremonijas Saurons aizvilka mani uz savu zinātniskās izpētes daļu. Pa ceļam es dabūju daudz ko jaunu uzzināt par nekam nederīgo dokumentāciju, sen neatjaunotajiem fondiem, un vispār nolaisto laboratorijas ekipējumu. Es pieklājīgi palūdzu viņu beigt runāt aplinkus un ķerties pie lietas. Saurijs sastomījās, saviebās, paziņoja, ka es pats tūlīt pat visu sapratīšot, un vispār, tā jau neesot viņa, Saurona, vaina, jo galu galā, dokumentācija… un tur nu viss aizgāja pa otro apli. Mēs tikmēr bijām sasnieguši kazarmas, kurās parasti izmitināja tikko no katliem izņemtos jauniņos. Kazarmas, pretēji parastajam, šoreiz bija aizslēgtas - cik sevi atminos, tā nekad nebija darīts. Sau dziļi nopūtās, atvilka smago aizbīdni, iestūma mani iekšā un pats notinās, uz atvadām uzsaucis, ka vispār Lielais Boss gaidot viņu ar atskaiti.

Kazarmas bija pārpildītas - acīmredzot armijas papildināšanas programa tika darbināta ar pilnu jaudu. Sākumā neko dīvainu es neredzēju - nu, blenž uz mani bariņš nosmulējušos purnu, viss kā parasti. Bet tad es ieskatījos vērīgāk un nobālēju.

Kazarmu grīda bija izslaucīta - pirmo reizi kopš es sevi atceros. Guļvietas bija nevis izmētātas kā pagadās, bet rūpīgi izkārtotas kaut kādā sarežģītā līklocī.

Ar pūlēm saglabājot savaldīšanos, es nogrābu tuvāko no jauniņajiem un izvilku gaitenī. Izlietne orku kazarmās ir pati nejēdzīgākā lieta, ko vien var iedomāties, tāpēc nācās kopā ar jauniņo iet pār trejdeviņām zemēm uz kādu no laboratorijām, kur bija ūdens krāns. Palaidis ūdeni, es sameklēju kādu lupatu, samērcēju, un mazliet paberzēju puisim seju. Pretēji gaidītajam, viņš nesāka spļaudīties un spirināties, bet mani tas vairs nepārsteidza.

Pēc šīs eksekūcijas es iegrābu saujā no krāsns pelnus un atkal aizmālēju visu tā kā bija. Pēc tam aizvedu eksperimenta objektu atpakaļ, iegrūdu kazarmās, aizšāvu durvīm priekšā aizbīdni un turpat uz vietas apsēdos zemē, jo nostāvēt vairs nebiju spējīgs.

Bija arī par ko pārdzīvot. Sau bija pamanījies salauzt Lielā Bosa dzemdību katlus, un Angbandā tagad bija vesels pulks ar tīrasiņu elfiem.

* * *

 **41 mēneša 40tajā datumā**

Pustūkstotis elfu karotāju Angbandā, kad viss mūsu garnizons šobrīd uz vietas bija labi ja simts orki, pie tam izkliedēti pa dažādiem, pat visai attāliem sargposteņiem…. Tas bija uzprasīties uz nopietnām nepatikšanām. Protams, pastāvēja iespēja uzrīdīt viņiem Glaurungu... Diemžēl, nebija īstas pārliecības, ka rāpulis ar tādu baru spēs tikt galā - pēdējā laikā viņš bija palicis pavisam slinks un neveikls. Turklāt, pat ja arī Glaurungs uzvarētu, jebkurā variantā no mūsu kazarmām pāri paliktu tikai pelnu kaudzes, bet ziema vairs nebija aiz kalniem.

Es sparīgi ievilku elpu un atkal iegāju kazarmās. Ignorējot uz mani vērstos vaicājošos skatienus, es iebikstīju ar pirkstu krūtīs tuvākajam un pavēlēju man sekot. Pusceptais orks paklausīja.

Gaitenī es paziņoju, ka ieceļu viņu par visas vienības vecāko un dodu viņam vārdu Tarmuks. Tarmuks uzreiz iespītējās, un paziņoja, ka Tarmaels viņam patīkot daudz labāk. Uzreiz redzams, ka elfs - nu galīgi nekādas disciplīnas. Nācās uzstāt, balstoties uz savu priekšnieka autoritāti. Tarmuks-Tarmaels piešķieba galvu un palūdza paskaidrot, uz kādiem pamatiem šī mana priekšnieka autoritāte bāzējas. Es sakodu zobus, apspiedu vēlmi sākt lamāties un iegrūdu viņu atpakaļ kazarmās.

Vienīgais, uz ko es Angbandā varēju paļauties, bija Rivcaks. Nu, ja neskaita Lielo Bosu, bet pie viņa ar šo sīko problēmu es nolēmu labāk nerādīties. Paldies dievam, Ģenerālštāba Galvenais Sekretārs vazājās tepat netālu.

Es īsumā noraksturoju viņam situāciju un painteresējos, vai tuvākajā laikā netiek plānota kāda kārtējā megakauja, gatavojoties uz kuru rastos neieciešamība nosūtīt uz lauka armiju rezerves no Angbandas garnizona. Rivcaks smagi nopūtās un atbildēja, ka pēc tik satriecošas uzvaras pār Doriātu - kaut maijāri parautu to sasodīto Puzu - ir pieņemts lēmums ļaut armijai atpūsties un atkopties, kamēr ģenerālštābā plānoja nākamā gada ofensīvas. Ja konkrētāk - Valinoras-Tanikventilas operāciju.

Es painteresējos par iespējām izvest pulku manevros. Rivcaks atbildēja, ka ekonomijas nolūkos visi manevri ir atcelti.

Te nu tev bija vieglais ceļš. Man nācās rūpīgi noinstruēt Rivcaku un tad nosūtīt viņu uz mūsu garlaicībā mokošos armiju. Pašam man tai laikā nācās ieņemt viņa vietu un uz laiku kļūt par Ģenerālštāba sekretāru.

Protams, ka mana veiksme bija nonākt tur tieši pa vidu briestošam skandālam. Izrādās, Boss pagāšnedēļ bija parakstījis vienlaicīgi divus plānus uzbrukumam Valinorai. Vienu bija izstrādājis Glaurungs, otru Gotmogs. Viss jau būtu labi, bet nule kā Lielais Boss bija izteicis vēlmi iepazīties ar plānu sīkāk.

Gatavot tos plānus nācās man - un kā gan citādi - abi mūsu dižie karavadoņi taču zīmuli savu mūžu rokā nebija turējuši. Problēma bija tajā, ka es par Valinoru zināju nu gandrīz vai neko. Cik nu mēs toreiz lugā bijām Saurona stāstos saklausījušies. Izrādījās, ka abi mūsu Guderiāni zināja vēl mazāk. No skopajām Lielā Bosa piezīmēm mēs zinājām, ka Valinorā ir tāds kalns Tanikventila, un vēl tur ir pilsēta Tiriona. Ar to arī mūsu zināšanas izbeidzās.

Gotmogs izvirzīja teoriju, ka Tiriona atrodas Tanikventila kalnā - ne jau par velti abi vārdi ar 't' burtu sākas! Līdz ar to viņa plānā bija paredzēts izsēsties krastā, ātrā pārgājienā sasniegt Tirionu, ielenkt to un mesties triecienuzbrukumā. Viņš arī bija atnācis uz štābu pirmais, tāpēc es arī bez īpašas pretī runāšanas uzzīmēju viņam, ko nu tur pēc plāna vajadzēja. Glaurungs ieradās vēlāk, galīgi neomā, vispirms pamēģināja sadedzināt visas kartes, ko es tobrīd jau biju uzzīmējis, pēc tam sāka strīdēties ar Gotmogu, strīds pārauga aurošanā vienam uz otru, tad no abiem sāka kūpēt zili dūmi un beigās tie draņķi tik tikko nenosvilināja ģenerālštābu.

Gotmogam manas kartes nepatika. Glaurungam tāpat. Sasodīts, es taču patiesi centos! Nu neesmu es Rembrants - bet ne jau šiem diviem piromāniem būtu tiesības mani kritizēt! Citus plānus no kaut kurienes dabūt tāpat nebija iespējams, un tā nu mēs lepni aiznesām Lielajam Bosam abus komplektus. Ja godīgi, es pa ceļam būtu ar lielāko prieku notinies, bet mani piespieda palikt.

Vispār mūs izglāba tikai tas, ka Lielais Boss bija labā omā, citādi mēs visi būtu dabūjuši ar Grontu pa skaustu. Pirmā karte, kurā Tiriona atradās uz Tanikventila kalna, bet pati Valinora bija tik maza, ka tur tik tikko ietilpa Glaurungs un orku rota, izsauca Bosā homērisku smieklu eksploziju. Otrā, kurā Tirionas bija veselas trīs - Glau tā arī nespēja iedomāties, kur tai pilsētai pareizi būtu jāatrodas, tāpēc nolēma pārklāt ar tām pēc iespējas vairāk teritorijas - bet Valinora platībā bija iezīmēta kā vismaz piecdesmit Beleriandas, lika viņam sākt žagoties.

Rezultātā abi ģenerāļi tika cauri ar vieglu rājienu, papildus vēl tika aizrādīts, ka karšu kvalitāte ir vienkārši nepiedodami zema. It kā Rivcaks tās jel kad būtu labāk zīmējis!

Ticis vaļa no tām muļķībām - Lielais Boss deva uzdevumu nedēļas laikā sagatavot jaunus plānus - es aiznesos uz zinātnisko daļu, pārbaudīt kā tur iet maniem aizbilstamajiem.

Izrādās, Tarmuks bija iedomājies, ka priekšnieks esot mans vārds, un tāpēc visi mani tagad sauca par Priekšnaieku. Es asi ievilku elpu, izpūtu, nospļāvos un atmetu ar roku domai sākt viņus pārliecināt. Pavēlēju nosmērēties ar kvēpiem vēl rūpīgāk, saliekties, ieslīgt ceļos, un tad mēs izgājām ārā ierindas mācības laukumā.

Te nu stāvēja pieci simti elfu - un es jums teikšu, tas bija visai iespaidīgs spēks. Tarmuks spītīgi turpināja atsaukties tikai uz vārda Tarmaels, tāpēc nācās to saīsināt līdz Tarms - tur nu mēs beidzot vienojāmies par kompromisu. Viņu es iecēlu par pirmā simta komandieri, un vienlaikus arī par visas vienības komandieri. Starp citu, par manu vietnieku, ja jau es viņiem visiem tagad sanācu priekšnieks. Jeb, pareizāk izrunājot - Priekšnaieks.

Par pārējo četru simtu komandieriem kļuva Bums, Bams, Trams un Gams - ja jau ākstīties, tad ākstīties, un es ļāvu vaļu savai izdomai. Pēc tam es pavēlēju viņiem pašiem sadalīt simtus pa desmitiem un nozīmēt tiem komandierus no savējo vidus - un jau pēc dažām minūtēm sāku to nožēlot. Nē, elfiem mūs, orkus, nekad neuzvarēt… Viņi taču tūlīt pat visi sastājās barā, sāka visi reizē runāt, vēzēties ar rokām, kaut ko apspriest, apstrīdēt, troksnis ar katru brīdi tikai pieauga, līdz es sapratu, ka tā tas nevar turpināties, un pieliku šai tautas sapulcei punktu.

Pēc tam es sarīkoju ierindas mācības. Iziet no Angbandas var tikai pa galvenajiem vārtiem, bet no seniem laikiem tradīcija nosaka, ka to ir jādara marša solī. Nācās sākt mēģināt.

Orki prot soļot ierindā. Neteikšu, ka mīl - orki vispār maz ko mīl, ja nu vienīgi vaļāties bez darba, ēst, dzert un makšķerēt - bet prot. Kaut ko tā soļošana vienā ritmā aizskar mūsu dvēselēs - iet sitot kāju reizē pie zemes, un vēl taktī noaurot kaut ko ritmisku mēs patiesi protam.

Elfi soļot ierindā neprot. Pēc pāris izmisuma pilnām minūtēm placī es to sapratu galīgi un nepielūdzami. Izskaidrot, kāpēc visiem labo kāju jāliek pie zemes reizē, es nepratu, jo uz pavēli darīt tieši tā sekoja neizbēgamais 'kāpēc tā?", un ar to viss arī beidzās, jo man pietrūka argumentu, ar ko viņus pārliecināt. Ar manu Priekšnaieka autoritāti pietika tikai tam, lai viņi nesāktu izklīst pa visu tuvāko apkārtni un ķert tauriņus. Tauriņi, sasodīts! No kurienes ap viņiem saradās tauriņi, es nezinu un arī negribu zināt! Pie orkiem tikai blusas var sarasties!

Nelaikā uz placi atvilkās arī Glau. Draņķim patīk vērot mūsu ierindas mācības - pēc viņa paša vārdiem, tās viņu nomierinot. Un vēl tas sasodītais pāraugušais rāpulis mīl spļaut uguni mūsu soļu ritmā. Humorists sasodītais, ka tevi valārs parautu.

Ieraudzījuši pūķi, mani pusizceptie ne-da-orki sajauca jau tā nožēlojamo ierindu, sastājās barā un sāka uz viņu blenzt. Es izmisīgi pūlējos izdomāt, kā šo situāciju atrisnāt tā lai nebūtu kritušo, bet te Glaurungs izlēma uzjautrināties un izpūta manu elfu virzienā pamatīgu liesmu mēli.

Pirmkārt, izrādījās, ka elfi ir ātrāki un veiklāki par orkiem. Būtu tur stāvējis parastais orku bataljons - lazarete būtu pārpildīta, un morgs arī. Bet te visi pajuka kur kurais, un tikai pāris iemantoja vieglus apsvilumus un nobrāzumus.

Otrkārt, elfi ir daudz neprātīgāki par orkiem. Būtu tur orku puikas - visi paslēptos kur nu kurais, salīstu pa spraugām un sēdētu tur klusi kā peles. Iet ar pūķi kauties - meklē citus muļķus! Manējie bez garas domāšanas metās sadot Glaurungam pa viņa blēdīgo purnu.

Treškārt, elfi ir daudz vērīgāki un apķērīgāki. Es pat iedomāties nevarēju, ka Glaurunga kakls drakošam ir tik vārīga vieta. Bet manējie salēca viņam uz skausta, piespieda galvu pie zemes, un liesmu metējs bija izslēgts no spēles, un viss, drakoša pa pusei bija neitralizēts.

Un visbeidzot, ceturtkārt, elfi pārāk labi domā par visiem apkārtējiem. Tuvcīņā pats bīstamākais pūķa ierocis ir viņa aste, un Glau protams nekautrējās likt to lietā, pat neiedomājoties par to, ka ir aiz skausta piespiests pie zemes. Milzu radžainā bumba, kas rotāja rāpuļa astes galiņu, trāpīja mūsu drakošam tieši starp acīm, aiz pārsteiguma viņš tīri reflektori izpūta liesmu mēli, nosvilinot sāpīgo pāridarītāju līdz egles čiekura izmēriem, un tad šokā atslēdzās, atstiepis ķepas uz visām četrām debess pusēm.

Pūķi mums pašiem pēc tam vēl nācās stiept uz lazareti, to paveikušus, es savu jaunizcepto pūķu kāvēju rotu steigšus iedzinu atpakaļ barakās. Starp citu, tur iekšā bija palicis aizdomīgi gaiši, un vēl gaisā virmoja tāda īpatnēja smarža, bet man nebija laika sākt iedziļināties, ko manējie tur atkal ir savārījuši par ziepēm. Stingri piekodinājis Tarmam aizvērt un aizbultēt aiz manis durvis un neatvērt tās nevienam citam kā tikai man personiski, kā arī saknē apcirtis viņa tūlīt sekojošo 'kāpēc?', es izmetos ārā gaitenī, dodoties pretī nepatikšanām.

Pēdējā brīdī, jo nepatikšanas jau bija klāt. Pirmkārt, pa gaiteni šurp burtiski teciņus jau lidoja Gotmogs, kam bija dzimusi gaišā ideja no maniem jauniņajiem izveidot sev personisko sardzes rotu. Gotmogs laimē vai staroja un no viņa cēlās viegli tvaika un dūmu mākonīši. Varēja jau saprast - viņa mūžsenais ienaidnieks bija sakauts un Gotmogs bija iecerējis šādu situāciju padarīt periodiski atkārtojamu. Es, protams, piekritu viņam (ha, pamēģinājis tik es būtu nepiekrist!), protams, izteicu viņam visdziļāko pateicību par rūpēm (pamēģinājis tik es būtu nepateikties!) , bet pēc tam iebildu, ka kaut ko tādu varēs izdarīt tikai pēc tam, kad mani aizbilstamie būs pabeiguši pilnu apmācības kursu un apguvuši visas kaujai nepieciešamās prasmes. Gotmogs tūlīt pat izteica vēlmi pats sākt nodarboties ar apmācībām. Nācās piekrist, tikai ar noteikumu, ka pie tā ķersimies nevis uzreiz tagad, bet nākamajā nedēļā.

Pēc tam mani izsauca uz paklāja pie Lielā Bosa. Izrādījās, šorīt Sauronam bija bijis jāuzstājas ar kaut kādu tur referātu, viņš protams sagatavojies bija vāji, pārbijies, un izmetis kaut ko par to, ka ar jauno armijas papildinājumu nodarbojas ekskluzīvi jūsu padevīgais kalps, proti es, un ka ja nu tur ir kaut kas ne tā, tad viņam - Sauronam - ar visu to nav ne mazākā sakara. Tieši tobrīd kā reiz Bosam pienesa ziņu par to, kas bija noticis marša placī, proti, ka jauniņie atslānījuši Glaurungu. Lielais Boss bija sajūsmā un tūlīt pat sāka kalt plānus par Speciālās Orku Trieciena Komandas Apvienības - SOTKA - izveidi, kas tad arī beidzot īstenotu senloloto sapni ieņemt Valinoru un pacelt Lielā Bosa karogu Tanikventilas virsotnē. Nu un, tā kā, kā jau Saurons tikko bija ziņojis, trenējis un vadījis šos varoņus esmu es, tad man arī uzliks par pienākumu šo vienību komandēt. Nu kā gan citādi - Doriatas varonis, un viss pārējais. Saurons, izskatījās, tobrīd bija gatavs sev mēli nokost.

Piepeši Lielais Boss painteresējās, kur ir mans Voregs un kāpēc tas nav ar mani, kā tas pieklātos. Es no sākuma vispār apstulbu, līdz man pieleca, par ko Boss man prasa. Sasodītais apbalvojums, pavisam steigā biju par to aizmirsis, turklāt tas draņķis bija smags un neērts nēsāšanā. Nācās mēģināt izlocīties - sak, nebiju gaidījis izsaukumu pie komandiera un vispār... Boss palika nopietns un paziņoja, lai es to vienmēr nēsāju - galu galā, nekas orku nevar tā rotāt kā viņa godam nopelnītais Voregs. Nācās vien piekrist.

Tobrīd iejaucās Saurons un piedāvājās man palīdzēt. Te nu man vienreiz nervi uzdeva, un es atļāvos piezīmēt, ka laikam jau Sau pats grib tikt pie Vorega. Boss iesmējās un paziņoja, ka maijāriem Voregi nepienākas. Viņiem, sak, esot citas priekšrocības. Nu ja, kas nu būtu šaubījies. Sau palika galīgi zaļš no skaudības, bet te Boss uzsita viņam uz pleca un jautrā tonī paziņoja, ka maijāru toties gaidot jauns, ļoti nozīmīgs un ārkārtīgi svarīgs uzdevums. Sau palika vēl zaļāks.

Galu galā Boss atgriezās pie lietas un pavēlēja man nekavējoties sākt SOTKAs sagatavošanu kaujas desanta operācijai. Man nu jau bija viss pie vienas vietas - un es sāku ar to, ka pasūdzējos par Gotmogu un viņa sardzes rotas plāniem. Boss iešņācās un paziņoja, ka viņa elites vienība par apsargiem neies dienēt, Gotmogam nāksies iztikt ar kaut ko prastāku savā apsardzē. Nu, pats arī uzprasījās. Sapratis, ka varu būt nekaunīgs, es atļāvos arī piezīmēt, ka tehnisku iemeslu dēļ jauniņo ražošanu nāksies uz laiku pārtraukt - dzemdību katli prasās pēc renovācijas. Boss mazliet sadrūma, bet piekrita, ka renovācija - tas ir svarīgi, galvenais lai tā pārāk neievilktos. Es nozvērējos, ka tā pilnīgi noteikti neievilksies. Pēc tam painteresējos, kad Glaurungs atkal varēs piedalīties apmācībā. Boss sadrūma, paziņoja ka pūķu viņam nav nemaz tik daudz, un vai mēs labāk nevarētu trenēties uz kaut kā cita? Es ar cerībām piedāvāju aizvest SOTKA patrenēties kopā ar darbojošos armiju, taču Boss visai kategoriski šo priekšlikumu noraidīja. Galu galā, saskaņā ar operatīvajām ziņām no frontes (un te nu es atkal, griezdams zobus, nolādēju Puzu un viņa fantāzijas lidojumus) ienaidnieks Beleriandā ir pilnībā sagrauts un izkliedēts, un nav palicis nekas, pret ko varētu būt vērts piemērots SOTKAs potenciālu, tā ka tas būtu tikai lieki tērēties. Ar to arī audience noslēdzās, tikai pašās beigās Lielais Boss atkal atgādināja man par Vorega svarīgumu. Sasodīts, itkā tā tikai man vēl trūktu.

Es pat nevarēju atcerēties, kur es to draņķi iegrūdu. Par nelaimi, drīz vien man nācās to uzzināt. Voregs bija nejauši nonācis Tarma un viņa draugu nemierīgajās roķelēs, un, tiklīdz es visdrūmākajā noskaņojumā ierados kazarmās, viņi man to svinīgi izsniedza.

Sākotnējais variants liekas bija izliets kaut kā smaga, liekas čuguna, un izskatījās pēc cepures ar kokardi. Jaunais bija izgatavots no kaut kā viegla, tas bija gaišs, un viss mirdzēja un laistījās.

Jā, tieši tā, laistījās. Mūsu pierastajās tumšajās un drūmajās kazarmās šobrīd bija ļoti gaišs, gluži kā uz marša plača. Kaut kur bija pazudusi arī mūžīgā sastāvējusies smaka - tagad te gaiss bija svaigs un smaržoja pēc kaut kā...

Nē, savā nebeidzamajā huligānismā mani padotie bija pamanījušies iekopt puķu dobes un sastādīt tur kaut kādus ziedošus krūmiņus. Mani sāka kratīt drudzis, bet tie izrādījās bija vēl tikai ziediņi...

Ierindas priekšā iznāca Bums un Bams un paziņoja, ka ir sacerējuši dziesmu par uzvaru pār pūķi, par drosmīgo Priekšnaieku, par to cik jauka gan ir šī pasaule, un cik labi ir tajā dzīvot. Un tad korī viņi sāka to dziedāt...

Attapos es tikai gaitenī, aizcirtu durvis, aizšāvu tām priekša aizbīdni un sāku pateikties visiem valāriem, ka skaņas izolācija kazarmās ir uz goda.

* * *

 **41 mēneša 45tajā datumā**

Pāris nākošās dienas pagāja samērā mierīgi. Man beidzot bija izdevies izdomāt, kā mācīt elfiem soļot ierindā. Galu galā mani padotie ļoti mīlēja dziedāt - jā, tādiem mūs, orkus, nu nekādi neuzvarēt - un nodarbojās ar dziedāšanu katrā piemērotā un pat ne visai piemērotā brīdī. Pat guļot viņi pamanījās krākt visai interesantās harmonijās.

Galu galā man radās ģeniāla ideja to izmantot, tāpēc es izdomāju SOTKA speciālu maršēšanas dziesmu. Vārds tur bija tikai viens : bums-bums-bums! Kad es pirmo reizi to nodziedāju maniem padotajiem, viņi, kā jau es sagaidīju, saviebās - tipa, galīgs primitīvisms, nav nekādas dziļākas jēgas. Nācās uzskrūvēt viņiem pārāk garās ausis, par to ka primitīvisms - tas ir pat labāk, dabai arī tuvāk sanāk, bet par jēgu, ja tur arī nav nekādas sākotnējās, tad toties forma ir, un īstenā formā katrs jau var ieliet pats savu saturu. Nu, ja vienkāršāk, tad, ja esi uzrakstījis dziesmiņu par puķēm, tad tā arī būs un paliks dziesmiņa par puķēm, kau tu no ādas ārā līstu, bet manu bums-bums-bums var dziedāt tā un šitā, var dziedāt par ziediņiem, var dziedāt par bērzu birztalām, bet var arī par skaidrām debesīm un mirdzošām zvaigznēm.

Vienvārdsakot, man izdevās viņus pārliecināt, un tagad mēs šo dziesmiņu dziedājām draudzīgi soļojot. Skats no malas bija - mati ceļas stāvus! Iedomājieties, slāj tāds pūlis, ne kārtīgu rindu, ne kolonnu, bet skan kā kad orku armija vienā solī maršētu. Reizēm gan mani padotie aizrāvās un sāka iziet no ritma - bums-bums sāka atgādināt kaut ko no Vāgnera - bet es šo Valkīriju lidojumu ātri vien piezemēju.

Mūsu ierindas mācības pat sāka piesaistīt uzmanību - visādā ziņā piektajā dienā mūs ar savu klātbūtni atļāvās pagodināt pats Lielais Boss. Jāatzīst, ka es traki pārbijos, bet mana armija spīdoši tika ar visu galā, bumsoja viņi tā, ka sāka lēkāt visi klātesošie, Bosu ieskaitot. Boss mani pēc tam vēl ņēmās pratināt - sak, kāpēc SOTKA nedzied, kad maršē? Es atbildēju, ka mūsu specvienība ir tik mežonīgi, ka viņiem nākas turēt zobus sakostus, citādi viņi vēl sāks kost cits citam - tik daudz viņos ir iekrājies niknuma. Boss apmierināti sāka māt ar galvu, bet tad painteresējās, kāpēc ierinda ir tik haotiska. Man jau nebija vairs ko zaudēt, tā ka es turpināju tādā pat garā - sak, viņi ir tik neganti, tā cenšas ātrāk satikties ar ienaidnieku, ka neapzināti katrs raujas uz priekšu, un to nevar izmainīt, neatņemot viņiem šo niknumu - bet specvienība bez niknuma jau vairs nav nekāda specvienība. Lielais Boss piekrita.

Es ar nepacietību gaidīju, kad viņš beidzot dosies prom, taču tā vietā Boss palūdza nodemonstrēt SOTKAs kaujasspējas. Nu, kā toreiz ar Glaurungu, bet šoreiz lai iztiekot bez pūķa.

Es paziņoju, ka kopš tās reizes mani padotie orki ir palikuši tikai vēl zvērīgāki, un ka es nevaru garantēt tā pašnāvnieka veselību un dzīvību, kas iedrošināsies stāties viņiem pretī. Ja nu vienīgi Saurons - tas kā reiz vazājās tepat netālu un mūs indīgi vēroja. Un arī par Saurona izdzīvošanu es neesmu drošs.

Lielais Boss sāka starot kā maija saulīte - sasodīti satriecošs skats, es jums teikšu - un aizsūtīja pēc maijāra. Paralēli tam viņš man pačukstēja, ka Sau kā reiz nodarbojoties ar kārtējiem izgudrojumiem tuvcīņas kaujas tehnikas jomā, un kā reiz ir pienācis laiks pārbaudīt, kas no tā visa ir sanācis.

Kad Sauronam paziņoja, ka viņam būs tas gods būt par nākošo SOTKAs peramzēnu, īpašu prieku maijārs neizrādīja. Kas bija interesantāk, īpaši pretī viņš arī nespirinājās, tikai paziņoja, ka tādai demonstrācijai viņam vajag atbilstošu ekipējumu, un uz kaut kurieni notinās. Mani padotie pa to laiku turpināja apļot pa marša placi un korī bumsot. Lielais Boss, iededzies, viņiem klusiņām dziedāja līdzi.

Beidzot arī Saurons ieradās uz iekaustīšanu. Uztvert viņa domu gājienu, gatavojoties pasākumam, nebija pārāk sarežģīti - būdams garantētas bezriska stratēģijas piekritējs, viņš bija savilcis sev mugurā tik daudz bruņojuma, cik vien bija spējis uzstīvēt. Bruņucepure plūdeni pārgāja kaut kādā plīvurveidīgā, no gredzentiņiem izveidotā pārsegā kakla aizsardzībai, tālāk sekoja sarežģīts šarnīru un bruņu plātnīšu mehānisms, zem tā sākās plātnes krūšu un muguras aizsardzībai, tad gurnu piesegi, kārtējie kustīgie salaidumi kājām un ceļgaliem, un tā līdz pat pirkstu galiņiem. Ar to visu mugurā, paiet Sau varēja ar lielām pūlēm, un katru soli pavadīja čīkstoņa un graboņa, kas pirmajā brīdī pārspēja pat manu padoto bumsošanu.

Bet tas bija tikai uz brīdi. Tie elfi taču ir tik sasodīti azartiski - tiklīdz kā kaut kāds troksnis sāka slāpēt viņu dziesmu, ko viņi, liekas, bija pamanījušies iemīlēt - viņi tūlīt pat piedeva jaudu bumsošanai. Sau čīkstēja un grabēja - viņi bumsoja. Sau elsa un pūta - viņi bumsoja arvien spēcīgāk un spēcīgāk, līdz negaidot tribīnes ar skatītājiem neizturēja un sabruka. Starp citu, Sau līdz ar tām.

Ir viena lieta, ko es tajos elfos nu nekādi nesaprotu - nu, kāda vilka pēc viņiem vienmēr jāmetas visiem palīdzēt? Tikuši paši sveikā cauri, būtu priecājušies par dzīvi, bet nē. Metās velt sāņus akmeņus un atlūzas, izvilka no drupām visus, ieskaitot pašu Lielo Bosu, un pat ar ūdeni pamanījās apslacīt - tas pie tā, ka Boss ūdeni neieredz ne acu galā. Pēc tam metās palīdzēt Sau - izārdīja viņa kostīmu pa komponentiem, izvilka pašu ārā no dzelžu kaudzes un atdzīvināja. Sau, teju vienīgais no klātesošajiem glābjamajiem, labi zināja, kas patiesībā ar viņu ņemas, tad nu spirinājās viņš pretī, cik spēja, bet kur nu, pret piecsimts sanitāru pārsvaru pat maijāra spēki bija par maziem.

Rezultātā, kad Lielais Boss atguvās, viņa skatienam atklājās sakautais un uzvarētais Saurons, kas gulēja ar mitru lupatiņu uz pieres - nu ārkārtīgi sirsnīga aina. Sau bruņas bija izjauktas un izklātas pa pusi plača, un daži talantīgākie no maniem padotajiem jau tur kaut ko pētīja un mainīja, acīmredzami veicot kaut kādus sākotnēji neparedzētus uzlabojumus.

Bet, pats galvenais, otrā plača pusē joprojām skanēja draudzīga un ritmiska bumsošana. Es jau teicu, ka beigās tā mana dziesma viņiem bija iepatikusies?

Boss paskatījās uz mani ar šokā ieplēstām acīm, nogrozīja galvu, aptaustīja punu uz pakauša, kaut ko zem deguna nomurmināja un aizdevās pie sevis.

* * *

 **41 mēneša 52rajā datumā**

Mani padotie galu galā ar sajūsmu bija pieņēmuši primitīvismu mūzikā, taču es no tiesas negaidīju, ka viņi to sāks tik strauji attīstīt. Tā, par piemēru, bez bumsošanas viņi bija apguvuši arī burbuļošanu. Sasodītie skaņas imitatori. Sanāca viņiem pat vairāk nekā lieliski, kā jau gandrīz viss, pie kā viņi pieķērās. Par nelaimi, korī dziedāt viņiem arī patika, kā rezultātā pirmajā reizē, kad viņi nēmās šo burbuļošanu izpildīt, visiem tuvumā esošajiem radās pilnīga pārliecība par to, ka Angbanda slīkst plūdos. Pats jau arī biju vainīgs - vajadzēja arī man tieši todien aizmirst kārtīgi aizvērt barakas durvis. Vismaz Lielais Boss bija devies kaut kādās savās darīšanās uz vienu no laboratorijām, un tās bija uzbūvētas skaņu necaurlaidīgas, tā ka viņam šis šoks gāja secen, toties Gotmogs, kas no ūdens baidās vairāk par visu pasaulē, tik traki pārbijās, ka metās rāpties augšā otro vārtu tornī - augstāk uzkāpt Angbandā vienkārši vairs nav iespējams. Pārējā balrogu komanda viņam sekoja, tā nu viss bars tur karājās kā rotājumi ziemassvētku eglītē. Es vēl domāju, diez vai tornis to baru izturēs, vai sabruks?

Saurons izrādījās mazliet drosmīgāks - bruņojies ar kaut kādu santehnisku instrumentu, viņš devās pārbaudīt burbuļošanas izcelsmi. Par nelaimi, mani pusceptie orki pārgāja no burbuļošanas uz šņākšanu, kas jau izklausījās pēc īstiem grēku plūdiem, un Sauronam dūšas pietrūka, viņš ātri vien pievienojās Gotmogam un kompānijai tornī.

Visbēdīgāk no visiem gan klājās Glaurungam. Pēc nelaimīgās saķeršanās ar SOTKA viņš joprojām gulēja lazaretē un lēnām atguvās no šoka. Saurons speciāli drakošam bija uzprojektējis reabilitācijas guļvietu - vispār jau viņš vienkārši bija paņēmis ļoti lielu gultu, apgriezis otrādi, un pie augšup pavērstajām kājām piesējis pūķa ķepas. Glau bija sajūsmā - līdz brīdim, kad viņš izdzirdēja burbuļošanu. Pamēģināja atbrīvoties, bet Sau izrādās bija viņu godam piesējis. Asti vēzēt joprojām bija ļoti sāpīgi, tāpēc Glau metās spļaut uguni, cerot ar reaktīvās strūklas palīdzību izkļūt no lamatām. Diemžēl tālākus glābšanas mēģinājumus apturēja lazaretes slieksnis, pie kura viņš iesprūda. Tur arī drakoša būtu varējis mierīgi sagaidīt, kad ieradīsies glābēji, bet tad Angbandā atskanēja šņākšana un gārgšana, kas imiteja plūdus. Pārbijies, Glau izdeva tādu reaktīvo impusu, ka pārvarēja slieksmi un aizlidoja pa gaiteņiem līdz pat pašai Lielajai Zālei. Pa ceļam vēl viņš bija pamanījies apmest gultu otrādi, tā ka tagad tā stāvēja tā kā pieklājas, bet drakoša karājās zem tās, turklāt joprojām sasiets, un bez tam vēl pilnībā iztukšots un noguris, tā ka pat uz mazāko dūmu strūkliņu nebija vairs spējīgs. Tā nu Glaurungam nācās tur karāties otrādi, kamēr neatgriezās Lielais Boss. Gulta vispār izrādījās esam viņējā, Boss bija patiesi pārsteigts atrodot to Lielajā Zālē, no pūķa neko vairāk par žēlu kunkstēšanu izdabūt neizdevās, tāpēc Lielais Boss devās noskaidrot, kas te notiek - un galu galā atrada Gotmogu un Sauronu grūstāmies torņa smailē. Abu saraustītajiem paskaidrojumiem viņš nenoticēja, ūdens pēdas nekur nemanīja, mani padotie uz to brīdi koncertu bija pabeiguši un aizgājuši gulēt - nu tātad Lielais Boss pārskaitās, iedomājies ka pārītis atkal ņirgājušies par bezpalīdzīgo pūķi, un visu atlikušo nakti dzenāja viņus pa visu Anfauglitu.

* * *

 **41 mēneša 58tajā datumā**

Pēc nesenajiem notikumiem mūsu augstākā ģeneralitāte visi trīs draudzīgi bija nonākuši lazaretē, un es varēju pavadīt kādas pāris nosacīti mierīgas dienas. Manējie elfi turpināja regulāri dziedāt dziesmiņas, kazarmu centrā viņi bija iekopuši dobi ar gladiolām, parastais vājprāts, kā jau biju pieradis. Es nespēju saprast, nu kas viņiem ir tais rociņās - kāda nieze iemetusies vai? Visur viņiem vajag kaut ko uzlabot un izrotāt, vai nu ar kokgriezumiem izdaiļot, vai vismaz puķītes apkārt sastādīt. Un tad vēl trešā simta komandieris - ne ta Bums, ne ta Bams - visu laiku staigāja man pakaļ un piedāvāja apgriezt man matus taisnāk. Nē, uzvarēt mūs viņiem varbūt arī neizdosies, bet izēst no šīs pasaules - uz to viņi ir visnotaļ spējīgi.

Par laimi, beidzot atgriezās Rivcaks, bet kopā ar viņu ieradās arī tas draņķis Puza, pats personiski. Rivcaks atzinās, ka Puza nav noticējis, ka elfi ieņēmuši Angbandu, un atnācis to pārbaudīt pats savām acīm. Vispār, armijā neviens kaut kam tādam neticot, bet visiem reizē atgriezties būtu uzprasīties uz nepatikšanām, tāpēc pārējie deleģējuši visu noskaidrot Puzu. Viņš jau tāpat mums fantasts, viņam var ticēt.

Plāns, kā dabūt manus padotos prom no Angbandas man bija gatavs jau sen, un Puzas ierašanās tur bija vairāk nekā noderīga. Uzzinājis, kādu lomu viņam nāksies nospēlēt, Puza gan sāka ietiepties, bet es vienkārši iegrūdu viņu kazarmās pie maniem pusceptajiem orkelfiem, un tad atspiedos ar plecu pret durvīm, paturot tās ciet pāris minūtes, tā teikt, lai viņš pats personiski izjustu, ar kādām šausmām mums te ir darīšana. Šo dažu minūšu laikā mani padotie pamanījās iedot viņam jaunu vārdu Puziēls, izģērbt viņu, nomazgāt un pat sāka apcirpt viņam matu pinkas, tā ka tobrīd, kad es apžēlojos un mēs ar Rivcaku izvilkām viņu ārā, Puza bija gatavs piekrist visam, ko piedāvāju.

Gotmogs mani reiz bija izprašņājis, kas tas tāds esot - ģenerālais štābs. Cik nu es pratu, es viņam arī izskaidroju, bet no visa sacītā viņš bija sapratis tikai to, ka štābs - tā ir tāda istaba. 'Ģenerālais' viņš, protams, attiecināja uz sevi, un, tā kā tobrīd viņš bija mūsu vienīgais generālis, tad pārvērta ģenerālštābu par saviem apartamentiem. Vēlāk arī Glaurungs un Saurons kļuva par ģenerāļiem, tāpēc balrogam nācās pierauties un izvākt guļvietu no štāba, bet tāpat visa trijotne labprāt pavadīja laiku šajās telpās, paralēli mūsu komandēšanai plānojot, kā izēst no turienes abus pārējos konkurentus. Tāpēc, kad pēc pāris stundām pie štāba durvīm metās skaļi bungot aizelsies Rivcaks, viņš tur atrada priekšniecību pilnā sastāvā.

Viņa atnestās ziņas bija drausmīgas. Kā izrādījies, elfi Beleriandā nebūt nebija sakauti līdz pēdējam! Glužu pretēji, kamēr mēs, domājot ka esam uzvarējuši, atļāvāmies atslābt, viņi pazemes alās zem Gondolinas bija izaudzējuši jaunu ordu un šobrīd tā, apgājusi pa slepenām takām mūsu novērotājus, jau apdraudēja pašu Angbandu. Kā pierādījums visam sacītajam tika uzrādīts zvērīgi piekautais Puza, kas, tikkko kustinot sakosto mēli, pilnībā apstiprināja Rivcaka teikto.

Puzu viņa uznācienam gatavoju es pats personiski, un gatavoju no visas sirds, bet tik un tā šis mūsu Žilverns pamanījās iepīt izplānotajā runā, ka elfu karaspēkā bez elfiem un puselfiem esot vēl tādi briesmoņi kā divelfi un trielfi, viss trakā Turgona neģēlīgās eigēnikas programmas rezultāts. Īsāk sakot, viņš tā pārbiedēja mūsu ģeneralitāti, ka tie atmeta ar roku ceremonijām un pa taisno metās pie Lielā Bosa.

Boss saglabāja vēsu prātu un tikai stingrā balsī painteresējās, kādi spēki esot pieejami aizstāvībai. Rivcaks tūlīt pat atbildēja, ka vispār, nopietni skatoties, tikai SOTKA, nu un vēl ģenerālštābs. Boss brīdi padomāja, tad paziņoja, ka laikam jau nebūs labāka veida pārbaudīt, uz ko SOTKAs karotāji ir spējīgi. 'SOTKA - soļos marš!' viņš pavēlēja.

Boss pavēl, mēs izpildām. Pēc stundas mūsu brigāde, skaļi bumsojot, jau soļoja cauri Angbandas galvenajiem vārtiem, dodoties pretī ienaidniekam. Mūsu ģeneralitāte ilgi strīdējās, piedāvājot viens otram to godu vadīt šo karagājienu, līdz man galu galā nācās uzstāt uz Saurona kandidatūru un panākt tās ievēlēšanu, vēl jo vairāk tāpēc, ka Saurons vienīgais no priekšniecības zināja, kas SOTKA ir patiesībā. Sau par to sajūsmā nespiedza, bet viņam nācās vien mums pievienoties, tiesa gan, pirms tam viņš uzvilka sev SOTKA uzlabotās bruņas.

Par tām bruņām jāparunā īpaši - mani padotie izrādījās patiesi talaktīgi, un tagadējā modifikācijā Saurons sāka atgādināt Dzelzs Vīru - ja nu vienīgi nelidoja. Nu, gandrīz nelidoja - bruņu ietērps bija ievērojami atvieglots un tajā pie locītavām pievienoti atsperu pastiprinātāji - enerģijas uzkrājēji un tā ar katru sperto soli Sau palēcās. Pie tam treniņu iztrūkums un adrenalīna pārpilnība panāca to, ka jau pirmais Sau solis Anfauglitā beidzās ar piecus metrus augstu lēcienu. Piezemējās viņš neveiksmīgi - jo jau nākošais solis palielināja lēciena augstumu par vēl vienu metru, un tā nu Sau drosmīgi aizlēkāja mūsu karaspēkam pa priekšu, bet Lielais Boss un pārējie, kas to vēroja no Angbandas vārtu torņa, tikai apmierināti māja ar galvām, sekojot viņam ar skatienu.

Sau pa pēdām Angbandu atstāja arī SOTKA, protams man soļojot viņiem priekšgalā. Bumsoja mani padotie kā nākas, zeme trīcēja un mūri vibrēja.

Anfauglita iespējams nav tā pati draņķīgākā vieta pasaulē, gan jau, labi pameklējot, var atrast arī draņķīgākas. Bet tā noteikti ir pati putekļainākā vieta pasaulē. Tā nu ir sanācis - un es nevainotu tajā tikai Lielo Bosu, ja nu kas. Galu galā, ja Feanors viņam būtu atdevis tos sasodītos silmarilus, nekas tāds nebūtu noticis, tai skaitā arī Anfauglita, nu, varbūt vienīgi Ard-galena.

Bet tā sanāca, un tāpēc pēc pāris pirmajiem soļiem pa pelēki melno lauku visu SOTKA ierindu skatienam aizsedza pati dabiskākā melnā migla, tikai mūsu bumsošana lika tai viļņoties un vīties spirālēs. Jo tālāk mēs aizsoļojām no dzimtās Angbandas, jo augstāk cēlās šie putekļu mākoņi, drīz vien pilnībā aizsedzot skatu uz šo debess pusi.

Pa ceļam mēs, starp citu, atradām Sauronu. Nu, gandrīz vai uzbridām virsū, tas ir. Viņš bija ieskrējies lēkāt līdz galīgi nepiedienīgiem augstumiem, un man jau likās, ka tas slikti beigsies, jo manējie sasodītie elfi bija iebūvējuši bruņās balansieri, tāpēc Sau kā kaķis vienmēr piezemējās uz kājām, kas savukārt nozīmeja tikai to, ka nākamie lēcieni palika vēl augstāki. Nezinu, vai galu galā viņš pats to pamanījās izdarīt, vai arī patrāpījās kāda negaidīta vēja pūsma, bet vienā no lēcieniem viņš tomēr bija pamanījies apgriezties ar kājām gaisā, un tā arī piezemējies. Tādu mēs viņu arī atradām - iesprūdušu zemē līdz jostas vietai, tā ka tikai metālā tērptās kājas izmisīgi raustījās uz visām pusēm.

Manējie ar pūlēm viņu izraka, apgrieza vertikāli un parādīja lēkāšanas regulatoru - ko Sau tūlīt pat pārslēdza uz nulli - un tad es ieteicu Sauronam pāriet uz arjergardu, atrast tur kādu paaugstinājumu un sākt komandēt no turienes. Viņš arī piekrita un, nez kāpēc pieklibojot, aizvilkās kaut kur putekļu mākoņos.

Mēs tikmēr bijām aizsoļojuši līdz Anfauglitas robežai. Visu ceļu mani padotie bija mācījušies no manis jaunas dziesmas, un te nu mēs beidzot tās vienu pēc otras izpildījām. Bija tur gan šausalīgu kauju trokšņi, ieroču šķinda, ievainoto gārdzieni, uzbrucēju brēcieni un aizstāvju lāsti, zobenu šķinda, bruņu blīkšķi un vēl viss pārējais orka ausīm tik mīļais un pierastais troksnis, pie kam labākās tika atkārtotas uz 'bis' vairākkārtīgi.

Pēc tam mēs pārcēlāmies pāri Sirionai, un tur es atlaidu savus orkelfus lai iet un meklē sev laimi citur. Tikai cieši piekodināju, lai nekādā gadījumā nemēģina sapīties ar Kolegormu vai citiem Feanora pēctečiem. Nācās pēc kārtas apskauties ar katru no padotajiem, noklausīties teju pussimtu balāžu par labo Priekšnaieku un ilgi un pacietīgi skaidrot, ka nē, atpakaļ mēs nekādā gadījumā neatgriezīsimies, un vispār Angbandā degunu labāk vairs nevajadzētu rādīt. Beigās man nācās uzstāt uz savu Priekšnaieka autoritāti, un liekas, ka tas beidzot nostrādāja. Vēl uzsitu visiem uz pleca un pamāju atvadas, kad viss bars lēnām aizgāja mežā, no kura vēl ilgi skanēja viņu iemīļotās dziesmas. Oi, ja viņi izies pie Gondolinas, tas nu gan būs viens liels pārsteigums visiem.

Anfauglitā tikmēr parādījās vēl viens milzu putekļu stabs - tur no Doriatas frontes atgriezās aktīvā armija.

Man vairs nebija kur atgriezties. SOTKA visi līdz pēdējam bija krituši varonīgā kaujā, atvairot elfu uzbrukumu Angbandai, un protams, ka kopā ar viņiem pienācās mirt arī viņu vadonim. Tā ka es uzmetu mantu maisu uz pleciem, sakratīju lai labāk ieguļas, un, klusi pie sevis bumsojot, sāku soļot uz Austrumiem.


End file.
